One Life Ends, Another Begins
by SevereArtisan
Summary: One life ends as I am taken from Earth and plunged into the world of Star Wars. But from that moment on, another begins. A life filled with friendship, excitement... And danger. Self-Insert.
1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**** Well, this will be first full-fledged story here on Fanfiction. I hope people will enjoy reading this as much as I will enjoy working on it. Self-Inserts are one of my favorite stories on this website to read, and my most favorite are the Mass Effect ones by Herr Wozzeck, iNf3ctionZ, and TheRev28, and the sole Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic SI I've seen (As of writing this), Displacement in the Old Republic by CPunchMaster. I guess you could say I've been inspired by them. Well that, and I've seen no Self-Inserts for SW:TOR so far, so... Might as well change that, eh? I highly recommend reading their stories. They are simply amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars: The Old Republic and its contents, characters, etc. do not belong to me. They belong to Bioware and EA.  
**

**Anyways, the premise of this is I'm going to be dropped near the beginning of the Sith Warrior story and things kick off from there, though it won't follow the storyline completely since I'm thrown in there. Will contain spoilers for the storyline since it will definitely follow the road though. Also, letting readers know right now, don't expect very frequent updates. Life is busy for right now, but I want to get this story going while the ideas are still in my head. I'll work on this whenever I have free time, but as said, the time between updates will most likely be lengthy.  
**

**Now, let's get started, shall we?  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**One Life Ends, Another Begins**

_"Come on, come on, come on..."_ I thought, tapping keys frantically on my keyboard.

The cup of coffee on my table that I had made hours ago has been cold for quite awhile now. Sweat ran down my brow as I moved my mouse quickly in different directions while keeping my other hand on my keyboard.

"Yes!" I cheered.

My Sith Marauder had killed the enemy Huttball carrier and was now sprinting towards the Frog-Dogs' goal line. Nothing could stop me! The entire Republic team was either too far away, or occupied with my teammates distracting them. I spotted a Commando standing there near the goal line, blasting at one of my friends who controlled a Operative, and I took the opportunity to use Force Charge to jump to his location and run behind him at the goal line, scoring, and ending the Huttball match with a score of 6-5.

"That was a close one." I sighed to myself as the MVP votes came in. I looked and saw I had received two. Shrugging, I clicked "Exit Warzone". With that match, I had enough commendations to get my Marauder another piece of War Hero gear, the best Player vs. Player gear in the game at the moment. I really wished there was open world PvP though. Warzones get really repetitive and boring after awhile. And once, before Game Update 1.2, I had to play Huttball twelve times in a row since almost no Republic PvPers were on that day.

A ton of people surrounded my character a I walked towards the NPC vendor. Ever since the server transfers, the Imperial Fleet was packed full of people. I think I liked it better when there was only a decent number of people. Now? Now I feel like an ant.

Well, at least no one else here has my look. I dressed Isaac up to look like a underworld kind of guy awhile after he had hit max level. If it wasn't for the lightsabers, I doubt you could even tell he was a Sith. Black jackets are so awesome...

Isaac is my very first character in this game, and I made him go Light Side to feel... unique I guess. That, and I didn't really want a "HERP DERP, I KILL EVERYTHING, RAAARGH!" sort of character. So uninteresting.

I absolutely loved the storyline... And greatly enjoyed trolling Darth Tubby- Oops, I mean Darth Baras, during the storyline with Isaac. And it earned me affection points with Vette, so that's a bonus. Out of all the companions in the game so far, she's my favorite. Blizz from the Bounty Hunter character comes very close though. That Jawa is so adorable, especially when he pulls out a rocket launcher twice his size and fires it. Hating him is like kicking a puppy in the face.

Sith Warrior was my first character because... Well... I don't really like the Jedi. Too many rules, have the emotion of a rock, and you're not allowed to love. If you ask me if I had the option to become a Jedi or a Sith, I will immediately choose Sith for the freedom to do whatever the heck I want.

As I drank my cold cup of coffee, my cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Yeah?"

_"Dude, have you seen the newest Red Vs. Blue episode yet?"_

I yawned, checking the time to see it was practically midnight. "Not yet, Hamza. I'll see it tomorrow."

_"... What the heck is wrong with you?"_

"Well, I could start listing them off, but I'd rather not bore you to death." I grin.

_"That's what she said."_

I groan in annoyance. "Really man? How does that even work?"

_"Almost anything you say can be used against you, you know."_

"Just let me head to sleep. I was about to until you called."

Without waiting for a response, I hung up and turned my cell phone off. Hamza's my best friend, and we are both big fans of Red Vs. Blue, though he's known about it way longer than I have... And he especially loves to make fun of me, knowing I'm awful at comebacks. I rubbed my eyes as I walked upstairs towards my room. Yawning, I simply plopped into bed and threw the covers over myself.

_"More PvPing and leveling my Sith Assassin tomorrow, I guess. What a summer." _I thought sleepily and closed my eyes.

Within minutes, I was asleep.

.

* * *

.

_"Well... This certainly isn't one of my usual dreams." _I thought.

When I sleep, I usually just mainly dream of video games... Yeah, I'm such a nerd. It could really be anything though. From game characters kicking butt, to something from another video game dropping into another. I remember that time Master Chief met Commander Shepard...

Sometimes, I even get put into video game as myself. Unfortunately, I never last very long in those since I just get plopped in front of the bad guys and get killed really quickly.

Anyways, right now, I'm in a dream that's completely new. I'm just standing, literally, in the middle of nowhere right now dressed in my favorite T-shirt, jeans, socks, and black shoes. It's a bit... Eerie would be the best word to describe it. It's really giving me the creeps how I'm standing on nothing. Well, I might as well play along. I start walking, and after a minute, I'm already bored out of my mind. I really hope I wake up soon. I put my hands in my pockets, and I feel a familiar device.

"Oh wow, looks like the dream was nice enough to give me my iPod touch." I mutter.

I turned it on and pressed the icon of Infinity Blade II to play it. It is my favorite game on here besides Fruit Ninja and Angry Birds. The Unreal Engine is damn awesome.

After fifteen minutes of walking and playing Infinity Blade II on my iPod, I hear a hoarse, creepy groan in this nothingness and I turned around to see a black hooded figure, the groan coming from him. I couldn't see his face; this place is completely dark and he's practically almost blending in with it.

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't answer my question, but instead lifted a gloved hand towards me, motioning me to come forward. Seeing as I have nothing better to do and since it's a dream, I shrug and walk towards him. He turned around and walked off with me following close behind.

After some time of wandering nowhere, the figure stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into him.

"Hey, what gives?"

In response, the figure turned around, and a VERY bright light emanated from his hood, blinding me. I stumble back and fall down, landing on my head. I think that light was even enough to light up this void!

The landing was not pretty. My head hurt like hell right now and I suddenly have the urge to fall asleep. Wait, wouldn't that mean I would be falling asleep while I'm already asleep in real life. Aw man, you know what? I don't care.

I close my eyes.

.

* * *

.

"Ugh..."

I open my eyes very slowly. Man, my head is pounding. That must've been one heck of a dream last night since I don't really get headaches very often. Wait, why is the bed cold?

My ears catch a unfamiliar voice. "Well, look who's finally awake. Rise and shine, dirtbag."

By now, my eyes are fully open and I see a bearded man looking down at me. My jaw dropped in shock and fear and I looked around frantically. I look at where I'm lying down and realize I'm on a metal floor. I stand up, and continue looking around. I see metal bars, indicating that I'm in a cage. My eyes landed on a alien in another cage... Yeah, definitely a alien. A female blue-skinned Twi'lek to be exact, with an amused expression on her and a piece of metal on the back of her neck.

_"Why does she look familiar? Wait... HOLY SHIT, IT'S VETTE FROM STAR WARS THE OLD REPUBLIC!"_

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she joked, chuckling at my expression, which was practically comical right now due to my shock.

I looked away, my face red and burning in embarrassment. After all, it was impolite to stare. Still, my mind was racing. I rubbed my eyes as hard as I could. This has to be another dream after all. But when my eyes opened, I saw I was still in the same place; sitting in a cage with Vette and that bearded guy looking at me.

_"This can't be possible, this can't be possible, this can't be possible." _I thought over and over.

If I am where I think I am...

_"Oh shit, I am so fucking screwed..."_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

**Author's Note: Well, heh, to say I'm screwed right now would actually be understating it. By like a lot. I'm going to need one heck of a miracle. Anyways, I hope this a good start to the story. Please leave a review once you finish reading this note. They help motivate me to write faster and get the next chapter done as soon as I possibly can. Also, if possible, can someone PM me a full, detailed synopsis of the Sith Warrior story? Though I remember a lot, I don't remember everything, such as minor details and NPC names, and having a synopsis will make it easier for me to write the story.  
**

**Anyways, I'll see you all next time!  
**


	2. Relief, Relief, and Even More Relief

**Author's Note: And so we're back! Hopefully the first part wasn't so shabby. I'm personally hoping my writing and chapter length gets better as I go along.  
**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars: The Old Republic does not belong to me. It belongs to EA and Bioware.  
**

**Now then, let's get this show on the road, shall we?  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

"So, mind telling me who you are kid and why we found you in a tomb? Or do I get to torture it out of you?" the bearded man spoke to me in a neutral tone.

I gulped in fear. What was I suppose to say? That I'm just some kid that dropped into this universe from a place that's far, far away from here? I need to think of something quickly or I'm going to go through a ton of pain and suffering considering this is the Sith we're talking about.

"I-"

My words was almost immediately cut off by a sarcastic Vette. "Great job getting yourself caught. Didn't I tell you to hide and wait for me to break out later and find you?"

I was confused for a few seconds, but I quickly realized she was covering my ass. Thank fucking God. I played along. "Hide where? There were k'lor'slugs practically everywhere! Ugh, I hate those things."

Thankfully, I was a total Star Wars nerd when I was younger. I may not be obsessed with Star Wars today as I was back then, but that knowledge is still in my head. This is definitely going to help me big time. I'm going to have to adapt to new words though. Calling a refresher a rest room is bound to raise suspicion in others.

"So, he's your partner-in-crime, eh?" the bearded man crossed his arms.

From what I remember in the game, he must be the head jailer. Forgot his name though. I think it was... Knash, was it? Eh, you know what? I don't care. Guy was a minor NPC.

"That's one way of putting it." I mutter, looking at Vette. She looked pretty similar to how she looked like in-game. Well, except for the fact that she looks more realistic and isn't a bunch of pixels now.

"Well, you better not be as mouthy as your friend here," the jailer indicated to Vette. "One more chirp from you, little bird, and you'll regret it."

_"Things are playing out like in the game. Wait, this part means I'm going to see the Sith Warrior right about now." _I thought.

"Chirp chirp chirp."

I had to stifle my laughter with a cough at that. The jailer uncrossed his arms and I saw a metal cylindrical object in his left hand. He pressed a button, and I saw red electricity spark across Vette's neck. Damn, that must be a shock collar. Looks painful. And I'm pretty sure it is from the way Vette is clutching her neck.

"Ow! Jerk! If you don't like that, just say so. I can do other animals too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

As if on cue, I could see someone walk in. I squint my eyes slightly to see the person better, but I felt more shock run through me as my mouth dropped again.

The Sith Warrior... Is Isaac. Granted, he's not in his underworld outfit and he looks more realistic since this is real life we're talking about here, but his face matches my game character's perfectly down to the scar. I hope he gets that outfit soon though. Those acolyte garbs are ugly as hell.

_"HOLY-!"_ my jaw dropped in shock, but I closed it when Isaac looked at me like I was crazy.

After a second of us looking at each other, he shrugged just as the jailer turned towards him.

"You. I'm Jailer Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right? Hrmph, he thinks highly of you."

Isaac rolled his eyes. Yup, that's definitely him. Oh hi, Mark Bazeley. "Let's just cut to the chase, alright?"

"Hrmph. Fine, let's get started. The one on the left-"

He was cut off by a woman with bruises on her face whose name I forgot. "You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you're going to do."

_"Please don't be Dark Side." _I thought.

Isaac and the woman exchanged a few words which I couldn't hear very well, but he turned to Knash a moment later. "She could prove useful. Send her to Imperial Intelligence."

My eyes widened, but luckily, everyone else's attention was focused on Isaac so no one saw me.

_"YES! THANK 'FREAKIN GOD! HE'S LIGHT SIDE! Now... I just need to convince him to take me along when he comes get Vette later. I really don't want to be stuck here."_

I quit paying attention to Isaac's dealings with the other prisoners; a former Sith and a Neimoidian. I need to think, so I lay down on the cold metal floor, resting. I always think better when I'm like this.

So... I'm in Star Wars now. But... What about my family? Technically, I just up and left without leaving so much as a note. They must be worried sick right now and searching for me. My little sister... She must be crying her heart out right now.

For the first time in awhile, I feel tears start to well up, but I close my eyes and put my forearm over them. God... I miss my life.

Vette must've noticed, because I heard her say to me. "Hey... You okay?"

I thank the Lord my arm is covering my eyes. I don't really want her to see that I'm crying.

"Yeah," I reply sighing. "Just got something in my eyes."

"Alright." Vette shrugged.

Slowly, I wipe the tears off by rubbing my forearm across my eyes and turn my head to the Twi'lek. "You didn't have to help me, yet you did. Why?"

"I didn't want to hear you scream like a little girl from the torture you would've been put through." she joked. I had to chuckle at that.

"Don't worry, I don't scream like one. But... Well, thanks. For doing what you did."

Vette nodded as the jailer came back. I tilt my head up a bit and I see Isaac had left. The woman and the Neimoidian was gone. No doubt Isaac had released them. I see the former Sith still languishing in his cell. That means he picked the Light Side option for all of them.

"Well, time for me to get some grub. Don't even think of causing trouble." the jailer growled, mainly aiming the last words at Vette.

"Chirp?"

Knash shot the Twi'lek a death glare before leaving, but Vette only chuckled in response.

"So, who are you?"

"Henry *****," I reply. "You?" I ask, staying in character.

"Just call me Vette. So, how did you wind up here on this rock?"

By now, I had thought out part of a fake backstory. If I end up traveling with Isaac, perhaps then I'll reveal my true origins after some time spent. Shouldn't be too hard to prove that all of this took place in a video game back home since I know a lot about them. Heck, I'll probably end up revealing it to all of them in time, except for Malavai Quinn. I don't trust him, especially with the fact that he betrays you right before Corellia. Not to mention the fact that the Empire are the bad guys and Quinn is a patriot for crying out loud.

I doubt I'll have to worry about Jaesa. If she ends up Light Side anyways. If she ends up Dark, hell no. Evil Jaesa is batshit crazy. Then again, I'm pretty sure she could sense that I'm hiding something with those powers of her. Pierce and Broonmark probably won't really give a crap. I guess I'll just see as it goes.

"I don't know. All I remember was drinking with my friends on Coruscant, then nothing. I'm guessing I got really drunk or something and winded up on a shuttle for Korriban since my head is pounding like crazy right now and I feel like crap."

"Wow, certainly stinks to be you right now."

"No kidding," I wince. "So, what about you?"

"Tried cracking into one of the tombs here. You can tell that it didn't work out so well. By the way, what's with the clothes?"

"Huh?" I look and realize that I am wearing the exact clothes I wore in my dream. "Uh, they were my father's. Didn't want to look like everyone else, and black is my favorite color, so... Yeah."

Vette looked at me for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever suits you."

"So, what did you think of the Sith that walked in?" I asked.

"Surprised me, honestly," the Twi'lek admitted. "Thought those prisoners were all going to die."

"Thought he was a 'RAAARGH I'm going to kill everything!' Sith?" I grin.

"I'll admit it, yes." Vette laughed.

I laughed as well. "I have a feeling he's a good guy... For a Sith anyways."

.

* * *

.

So, about a day had passed right about now. Only time we were let out of our cells was to go to the refresher here in the prison section that wasn't in the game. It's too bad time in real life doesn't pass like it does in The Old Republic. It might be a bit until we see Isaac again. I'm guessing at least another day or two. But chatting with Vette has been a lot of fun when Knash isn't playing around with her shock collar.

Too bad I don't have the Force though. Ah well, I'll just have to make do if I end up fighting a Force user in this galaxy. I have a few ideas already that might work out against countering those laser swords of death... Assuming I make it out of here anyways.

"I spy... Something blu-"

"It's either the floor, ceiling, walls, the cages, my pants, or your skin." I interrupt, sighing in boredom.

"Oh, shut up already." Knash growled in irritation.

"Want me to show you the other animal noises I can do while we have time?" Vette grinned, but it faded as Knash pressed the button on the shock collar.

"Ouch! Give it a rest, will you?'

"I'm getting my fill of fun while I still can, slave."

_"Wait, isn't this where-"_

"Ah, as if on cue, look who's back." I hear Knash say. Looking up, I see Isaac had walked in.

"Word is you might become Lord Baras's apprentice," Knash continued. "Hrmph. Nice work, if you can get it. So, I hear you'll be relieving me of this Twi'lek. She's a pain in the neck."

"Ha! Who's a pain in the neck? I'm the one wearing the shock collar."

"Hrmph," Knash scoffed in his usual gruff tone. "Consider that a going away present, Twi'lek. Seems you might be useful for something after all- this bruiser is taking you into the tomb where we caught you."

I notice Isaac had crossed his arms just like in-game, but a slight frown had appeared on his face when Knash called him a bruiser. Knowing him, and I do know him since he's my character, Isaac certainly isn't a brute and definitely doesn't like to be called one.

"None of you can figure out how to activate the tomb statues to open the forbidden cavern, huh?" Vette spoke, rather smugly. "You got some kind of business in that secret Sith chamber do you?"

"Yes, and I'd appreciate your help." Isaac replied.

Knash was about to say something, but he was cut off by Vette. Wait, this wasn't in the game. Is she doing what I think she's doing?

"Well, I'll help you. On one condition. My partner here comes with us as well." she indicated to me, dead serious. My eyes widen in shock.

"You're not in a position to make demands-" the jailer spoke, but was cut off by a raised hand from Isaac.

He then looked at me, his gaze judging and his hand under his chin indicating a thinking look. I return his gaze fully, my initial shock having faded. We remained this way for about thirty seconds. He ended up breaking the silence with a chuckle and a smirk on his face, then turned back to Vette. "All right, sure. He can come."

_"Wow... Just like that." _I thought.

"Well, I suppose I can play tomb tour guide then," Vette spoke, all the while giving Knash a smug grin, which he returned with a glare. "A lot of work went into cracking that nut. But me and my friend here did it once. We can do it again. So we're clear, I'm officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties."

Isaac let out a small laugh at that, "I promise you, I won't require a maid."

"Well then, maybe things are looking up for me. As if they could get worse."

"So things are fine and dandy, eh? Well, kid, here. Take this," Knash tossed the controls to the shock collar to Isaac. "Use it whenever you get bored or something."

Isaac looked at it for a moment hesitantly before pocketing it. The jailer then opened our cages and gave Vette back her blasters which were lying on a nearby table.

"Well, lead the way," Vette said as she grabbed her blasters. "We'll show you the unlocking points throughout the tomb, and then open the secret door for you."

"Yeah, uh... I need a weapon." I grin sheepishly.

Isaac chuckled, "Don't worry, there's a armory for Imperial soldiers down the hall. Take your pick, then we'll head out."

Wow, another thing that wasn't in game. Well, if it was, I certainly don't remember it since the environment was pretty much static for the entire game.

A few minutes later, and I'm staring at a bunch of guns. Pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, you name it. I even see a few assault cannons, though there's no way in hell I am going to try and use one of those, let alone lug one around inside a tomb. And of course, since it's a Sith academy and despite the fact that it was a armory for Imperial troops, there were training swords. No lightsabers though, which is a shame really.

I finish deciding after looking through all the weapons and proceed to grab a belt with a holster, putting it on. I then grab a few power cells, which is the Star Wars version of ammo, and a light-looking, pristine, blaster pistol. Hopefully, it won't have much recoil. Especially with what my main weapon is going to be. I pick it up and look at it, trying to find the safety. Seeing a small knob, I push it, aim the blaster at the wall, and pull the trigger. The pistol let out a *click*, so I put it in my holster.

I look over and grab one other weapon: a shotgun, or as Star Wars calls it, a scattergun. I examine it, and see it was meant to be held by one hand and could only carry four slugs inside of it max. Call me archaic, but my motto in weapons is if it hurts, it works. Just look at _Halo_.

Considering the fact that we're going to fight Vemrin and he uses a sword, I want a weapon that works well up close and a shotgun always does wonders. And even if he somehow had a lightsaber, I don't think he could block the widespread shot. I'm going to have to make my shots count though since I won't have very much until we reach Vaiken Spacedock.

"Hey, you done yet?" Isaac called from outside.

"Yeah, just give me a minute!"

I continue to examine the scattergun. There wasn't a way to cock it, so I'm assuming I can fire off all three shots rapidly... If there wasn't recoil that is. It's probably going to be a pain, but fortunately, I have pretty strong arms so that should lessen it. It takes me about thirty seconds to figure out how to load the shells in. Once I do, I put in four slugs.

I put my hands into my pocket, sighing, but I feel something in my right hand. I wrap my hand around and take it out to see my iPod touch. I gasp slightly. It looks like everything I had in the dream came with me. But... It feels different now. And I'm not just talking about the fact that there's no WiFi. It feels like a trinket; a memento. And I guess it really is just a memory since I'm somewhere far, far away from home. I put it back into my pocket and grab about twelve more slugs for the scattergun, putting them on the belt. Finally grabbing the scattergun itself in my right hand, checking to see I'm stocked with ammunition and making sure my pistol is secured firmly in the holster with the safety on, I'm fully armed and ready for anything.

_"Well... Here goes. One life ends and another begins, I guess."_

I walk out of the armory to join Isaac and Vette.

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note: Yeah... I chose the shotgun. I really don't think a Force user could block something like that. If they can, I haven't seen it yet. I have no idea how I got this chapter out so quickly. But, like I said last chapter, be ready to expect a long period of time between updates because it most likely will happen. You guys lucked out this with chapter though. Hope it keeps you satisfied for the time being.  
**

**Anyways, next chapter: My first fight in the galaxy, Isaac gets his first lightsaber, I meet Darth Baras not long after that, and we leave for Vaiken Spacedock. Fun times and not-so-fun times are abroad!  
**

**Leave a review, please!  
**


	3. Exploring Creepy Dark Tombs of Death

**Author's Note: **** Okay, so we're back! I hope the wait wasn't too long for you guys. Oh, and in response to recent reviews, I will NOT be getting Force powers. I'd like to remain as close as I can to myself in real life and there's also the fact that I'm practically a walking Deus Ex Machina with my extensive knowledge of the game (And it really is extensive. I have fully played and memorized five of the class stories, partly played all the rest, gone through a majority of the companion conversations in the game, gone through every planet enough for their main questlines to be burned into my brain, etc.). Giving me the Force as well would just be overkill.  
**

**Now, let's get back to the excitement, shall we?**

.

* * *

.

As I walk out of the armory, I could see Vette and Isaac chattering away about something, but they stopped when they saw me.

"Are you trying to compensate something with all of that?" the Twi'lek asked with a grin when she saw my weapons and ammunition.

"What? NO!" I reply incredulously and slightly outraged, but my face turned red at the comment which caused Vette to laugh at my misfortune.

"Why choose a scattergun anyways?" Isaac pointed it out.

"Well, considering the fact that we're going into a tomb, we're likely going to be fighting close quarters. Plus, there are probably creatures in there like shyrack and tukata, or something that's going to be running at us, trying to gobble us up, so... Wouldn't it be wise to have something handy in close quarters combat? Oh, and on the very small chance that we somehow end up fighting other Sith, I'd rather have a weapon that will be very hard for them to deflect." I grin sheepishly.

"Hmm, you do have a point."

Remaining in character, I spoke, "So, you never told me your name."

"It's Isaac. Isaac Alabaster. Anyways, we should get moving. Wasted enough time as it is."

I nod, and followed closely behind Isaac. It was actually a lot like how it was in-game except for the fact that there seemed to be more people. As we walked, I could often seen acolytes and overseers glancing at me, but they do anything more than that since I was with Isaac. After all, the Sith Warrior does become one of the most prestigious acolytes in the Academy. As long as I remain close, I don't think they'll bother me.

"So did you really choose a scattergun for those reasons?" Vette teased as we exited the building.

"For Force's sake, yes!" I groan. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe. We were locked in jail for awhile after all." she grinned.

"Don't remind me about that, please. I don't think I was ever that bored in my entire life," I sigh. "What were you two talking about any way?"

"About you actually," Vette shrugged. "He figured out really quickly that your story about being my partner-in-crime isn't real, but he doesn't really care. Isaac certainly isn't a brute."

"You learn something everyday, eh?" I chuckle.

The tomb was in the same location as it was in the game. Isaac was busy talking to that one Imperial sentry chick that stood outside of the tomb in the game. I think her name was Yashia or something. Doesn't really matter. What does matter is the quest itself. It really sucks how that acolyte died. From how the sentry talked about him, he must've been a lot like Isaac; friendly and optimistic. After a few minutes, we finally walked into the tomb.

"Why can't anything ever be simple?" I comment as I saw how dark it was. The only lighting came from the entrance and torches on the wall which weren't in the game.

"This is Korriban. When is anything simple?" Isaac joked.

"That's tru-"

I was cut off as a large animal jumped at me from out of nowhere, pinning me to the ground and knocking my scattergun away in the process. It opened its jaws, attempting to eat me, but I slammed my fist into its head, causing it to yelp and then snarl, returning in full force in trying to bite me.

"AGH GET IT OFF OF ME!" I yell.

"Hold still!" I could hear Isaac.

"NOT... POSSIBLE!" I retort, holding off the slavering jaws as best as I could with my hands, but they ever so slowly inched towards my face. I managed to tuck my legs in, and I pushed with as much strength as I was able and managed to fling the heavy animal off of my body. I quickly scrambled away towards my scattergun and I could see that more of the animals had appeared and were attacking Isaac and Vette.

After a very brief closer look, I realize that these were tukata. I didn't have time to think any more as the one I had knocked off jumped and knocked me to the ground again. Again, I held off the slavering jaws, but with one hand I attempted to reach at my scattergun, which lied just very slightly out of reach.

_"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"_

Very slowly, I inched and stretched my arm closer towards it. I could feel pain near my shoulder, but if I don't do this, then I'm dead. No way in hell am I dying yet!

The jaws were mere inches away from my face now, but I finally got a grip on the gun. Reining my arm back, I slammed the barrel into its head. I snarl in defiance and pull the trigger.

Instantly, it's head exploded into blood and pieces of flesh. Parts of it flew onto me. Disgusting. My arm flew back as well from the recoil. I'm going to need to use this thing carefully. But it had killed the animal and it slumped lifelessly to the side. I frantically get up and see that most of them, about four or five, were attacking Isaac, who was handling them masterfully all at once with that war blade of his.

_"He can handle himself."_

I sprinted at Vette instead, who was doing her best to fend off two tukata that were advancing on her. One proceeded to pounce at her, but the Twi'lek nimbly slid under it as it once in the air, causing it to hit the wall instead, and pistol whipped the other one with her left hand when it tried to bite her. Damn, that's nice agility. Very limber.

_"SHE IS GOING TO GET EATEN AND YOU'RE STANDING THERE ADMIRING HER, YOU MORON!"_ my mind screamed.

Shaking my head at my own idiocy, I act and aim the scattergun at the one still down from jumping at Vette and pull the trigger. Oh God, the recoil. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder as my arm went flying up. But I had hit it dead on and heavily wounded it. It howled in pain, defiantly trying to get up and attack me, but I aim at it once more and fire, killing it.

_"Ow. Ow. This 'freakin hurts, ow."_

My two back to back shots had created a lot of noise, and from the corners of my eyes, I see that every tukata was now looking at me. But that was a grave mistake for them as it allowed Isaac and Vette to finish them off. I watched as Vette unloaded her blasters into the remaining tukata that had attacked her and Isaac was using long, sweeping strikes to hit them all at once and eventually kill them as well.

"W-What... the hell!" I pant in shock at the surprise attack.

"Ditto." Vette spoke out as well.

Okay, this tomb is definitely different than how it was in-game. I remember the only enemies that were supposed to be in here are rival acolytes and ancient droids that appeared later on.

"We need to move on." Isaac pressed a hand on my shoulder.

Feeling numb, I simply nodded shakily.

"Was that your first time killing something?" Vette asked once we were slightly further in.

"I... Yeah... I feel.. Numb."

"That's how I felt the first time I killed something." she patted me sympathetically. I see Isaac walking back towards us carrying a dead body.

"Who is that?"

"The son of one of the Imperial guards in the academy. Come on, it's not safe in here."

A few minutes later, we were outside of the tomb again. Isaac had delivered the dead body to that sentry before and had ran off back towards the academy. Right now, we were just waiting outside for him to return.

"I'm guessing that was your first real fight as well?"

"Yeah," I mutter as I loaded more shells. "I don't really want to think about it right now."

"I hear you. So, I saw you had some trouble firing that thing." Vette pointed at my scattergun.

"Definitely. It has a ton of recoil. Swung my arm back really far."

"Let me see that gun."

I toss it at her in response. Vette got up, aimed it at a wall, and fired. I see her arm swing up backwards, but there wasn't an expression of pain like there was in my face. She turned to me, "When you fire it, follow and flow with the recoil and bend your elbow so you won't feel what you felt in there."

With that, she tossed it back at me. I hold out the gun one handed and do as she says. Once again, my arm swung back, but my elbow bended this time around and I lowered my arm, as if ready to fire again. It felt fluid.

"Well... Too bad this thing only has four shots." I grin.

That got a chuckle out of her as Isaac finally returned. He nodded at us, and wordlessly, we got up and went into the tomb again.

.

* * *

.

Just like in the game, we found the statues and Vette did... _something_ to them. Seh-Run wasn't where he was supposed to be though. Oh well. We encountered tukata again and also some shyrack periodically as we went, but with Recoil Training 101, I was able to handle myself better. We also encountered rival acolytes just like in the game, but they were no match for the three of us. I had decided to use my pistols instead of my scattergun to conserve ammunition for it since we were going to fight Vemrin later on. It felt like hours of walking around and blasting until we finally reached our goal.

"Hey, this is it," Vette spoke. "The secret entrance to the hidden cavern is in here. Just let me get my bearings."

I could see Isaac walk on ahead. As if on cue, Vemrin came out of the shadows, hoping to attack him from behind, but another acolyte also showed up, shouting, "Look out!"

Almost immediately, Isaac twirled around and kicked Vemrin in the chest, sending him back. Quickly, he got up, a scowl on his face. Me and Vette ran to back up Isaac.

"Klemrel! How dare you interfere! This business is far beyond you."

"I'd be dead if it wasn't for him," Klemrel retorted. "I'm not going to let you stab him in the back."

"You've been most helpful." Isaac nodded.

"It's the least I could do."

"No," Vemrin growled. "The least you could do is die."

Oh no, if I don't do something, Klemrel is going to get killed since Vemrin is much stronger than him. Fuck canon, I'm not going to stand around and just let him die. Quick as lightning, I whipped up my scattergun and fired a shot at Vemrin, who staggered back several steps as the shot penetrated his armor. Blood slowly seeped out of the wounds.

"You... You DARE!"

"Damn straight I dare!" I growl. "If you think I'm just going to stand around, then you've got another thing coming."

"No," Isaac put his hand out. "Stay back. All of you. This is between me and him."

I nodded, and I could see Vette and Klemrel also stand back. Slowly, Isaac and Vemrin circled one another.

"The fool must've spotted me following you," Vemrin snarled in anger. "Too bad his warning will do you no good. It ends now. Once I kill you, the slave girl will show me the forbidden cave, and I will claim the lightsaber and my rightful place as Lord Baras's apprentice."

"That's not going to happen." Isaac replied with a cold calm.

"My passions run deeper than yours. I am the true essence of what is to be Sith. My legacy has suffered long enough. After today, you will be forgotten. It ends here and now."

With that, he jumped at Isaac and launched a ferocious strike at him while he was in the air. Isaac managed to parry it with his own blade, but he shook from the impact. The two acolytes launched fast and furious blows at each other to the point where all I could see were blurs. Baras was right. Those two were almost practically equal. But slowly, Vemrin was losing. Isaac was already stronger than him in the Force as it is and my shotgun blast obviously doesn't really help him out.

"Will Isaac win?" Vette asked me.

"If he doesn't, I'm pissing on his grave after I shoot Vemrin with my scattergun," I joke, causing Klemrel to snicker. "But yeah, I think he'll win. Especially since I shot Vemrin."

"You didn't have to save my life, yet you did. Thank you." Klemrel said to me.

"Don't mention it." I grin, turning back to the fight. Yeah, canon can go screw itself. I'm pretty sure it's already fucked up as it is with me thrown in here.

Suddenly, we hear a cry as Isaac impaled his blade into Vemrin, having found an opening.

Vemrin gasped as he stepped back, "Becoming Baras's apprentice was my destiny. Did I come this far and overcome such adversity, only to be proven unworthy?"

I had to feel bad for him about that. After all, he was here much longer than Isaac and now, all that work was done for nothing.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Vemrin," Isaac replied. "You have been a worthy opponent."

"Shut up! There is only victory or death. I refuse to live... a lesser life. Finish me. I will not accept mercy."

Isaac sighed, nodded, and in one smooth move, knocked Vemrin off of his feet and sliced him in mid-air.

"Wow. Nice work." Vette commented.

"I took no pleasure in it." he replied.

"Well anyway, the secret entrance is right here."

"Goodbye," Klemrel said to Isaac. "And be careful."

"Will you be able to find the way out?" I ask.

"I'll be fine. Thanks. For everything."

Isaac gave him a slight nod for goodbye as Vette pressed against the wall, trying to open the chamber. After ten seconds or so, she finally found it since the statues by her started turning and moving away while the wall began to lower.

"Uh, you're welcome!"

I had to laugh at that. That was a pretty funny moment where she cuts into the dramatic music in the game with that remark. Isaac had a smirk on his face, "Thank you. You've been most helpful."

"It's nice to be acknowledged. Thanks."

With that, Isaac walked into the chamber. I stood back and watched. This is probably a pretty big moment for him. It definitely would be for me. I mean, come on, your first lightsaber! How awesome is that?

Me and Vette watched as he walked up the stairs towards the stone casket, Force pushed the top off, and pulled the lightsaber into his hand, activating it. Its red light glittered in our eyes and Isaac examined the lightsaber in approval while giving it a few experimental swings. Before we could leave however, the tomb started shaking and some of the statues inside exploded to reveal entombed guardians. Ew, they're all decayed and crap.

"Here we go again." I sigh, raising my scattergun.

"What's life without a little fun?" Vette smirked, pulling out her twin blasters.

The guardians were all approaching onto Isaac, who held his lightsaber in a ready stance. But instead of swinging it, he turned to us, "Fire at them now!"

I blink several times before pulling the trigger on my scattergun. Vette did the same and fired as many blaster bolts at them as she could. Some of the guardians were cut down and the rest turned to us. Before they could run to attack us however, Isaac finally swung the lightsaber and finished them off, cutting through their ranks effortlessly with his weapon.

"Can we PLEASE get out of this creepy dark tomb of death now?" I groan.

Vette and Isaac laughed in response.

.

* * *

.

So now we're on our way back to meet Darth Baras. I simply followed Isaac, seeing as how I would probably get lost and even if I didn't, I would not want to be alone in a room with Baras.

My thoughts were cut as we ran into a dark-skinned woman with two acolytes at her side. Ah, Overseer Tremel's daughter.

"You! Murderer!" she pointed accusingly at Isaac. "My father was a staunch traditionalist and he was especially hard on me. But he's my blood. Did you think you could kill him and get away with it?"

"Relax, Eskella, your father is alive."

"That's a lie," she growled in response. "Lord Baras has his hand."

'I mercifully took your father's hand instead of his life." Isaac crossed his arms.

"What? You took pity on him and now he pretends to be dead? You may not be a murderer, but your mercy proves your not Sith material either. I should inform Lord Baras, but I won't. No, let him discover your softness for himself. My directive is clear now - I must hunt down my gutless father and end his humiliation."

"Leave him alone, Eskella," Isaac took a step forward, pointing a finger. "Let your father live in peace."

"My father has shamed me. Destroying him is the only way to redeem my name. I'll be sure to kiss him on the cheek for you. Come on, boys, let's go."

With that, she and her goons walked past us. Yeah... She's going to die. From what I remember, we meet Tremel once again near the end of the quest line and apparently, he was forced to kill her in self-defense.

Walking into the next room, I finally see Darth Baras... DAMN, he's fat.

"I am beside myself. Not only did you get the Twi'lek and the youngster to cooperate, but you completed the task and claimed the ancient lightsaber."

Huh. Looks like my story worked after all. And Baras acknowledged me. Well, there are worse things than youngster that he could probably call me.

"Vemrin was not in my chamber as I instructed. I take it he sought to stop you and claim the ancient weapon as your own."

"Regrettably, he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. I was forced to kill him."

"Bravo. I see you may become one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are over. You are now my apprentice."

"Yeah yeah." Isaac rolled his eyes.

Baras ignored his words, "It is time I unleash you. This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we shall strike fear into the Empire's enemies. I must convene with the Emperor and inform him of your progress. This shuttle pass will take you to Dromund Kaas. Meet me at the Citadel there."

"It's about time I leave this wretched planet."

"You will find Dromund Kaas to be considerably more... stimulating." Baras spoke. I could picture a smirk under that helmet.

Stimulating... Yeah... Right. Only if you like never ending darkness.

"Take the Twi'lek slave and the youngster as my gift. Do with them as you wish. If they'll be of any use, by all means, take them with you to Dromund Kaas."

Isaac nodded, and we left. Well, looks like I'm officially under Isaac now. Well, things could be much worse. I could've landed with a ruthless Imperial agent or something like that.

Again, we left the academy and I could see a shuttle on the far right side of the area. Isaac showed the Sith Lord there his shuttle pass and we got on board. It's not too different from a airplane back home. Well, other than the fact that it looks futuristic. I see our destination is Vaiken Spacedock.

"Well, this is probably going to take a bit, so mind if I take a nap?" I yawn.

"Not at all. Go ahead." Isaac shrugged.

With that, I kicked back in the seat and allowed myself to drift to sleep.

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note****: And so ends my adventure on Korriban. I hope this chapter was good. Writing things the best I can. Anyways, next chapter, we'll see Vaiken Spacedock, the Black Talon, and arriving onto Dromund Kaas.**

**Until next time! Leave a review!  
**


	4. Space Stations and Starships

**Author's Note****: Very sorry I took so long with this update. Driving school and practicing how to drive took up A LOT of my time. But as a treat for waiting, this chapter is longer than what I usually write. MUCH MUCH longer. But, school is over, and I'm back. I have two drive times left, but those are next week. Hopefully I won't be so busy after that. So let's hop back into the action, shall we?  
**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars: The Old Republic and its contents belong to Bioware and EA. Nothing belongs to me except myself and the air I breathe :(  
**

.

* * *

.

"This place is huge!" I gawk at Isaac who laughed in response.

Tons of various people surrounded us, walking by. Sith, soldiers, civilians, scientists, you name it. They were all here at Vaiken Spacedock; the hub of Imperial activity. It was much more massive than it was in the game and different as well. The place where the Galactic Network was supposed to be instead contained many different shops, selling stuff ranging from mere food to weaponry and armor.

"Don't drop dead from shock yet." Vette nudged me, amused.

"As if I would." I scoff jokingly.

We walked near the center of the station where the cantina was until Isaac stopped us and ordered us a booth at the outer edge of the center circle that made up the cantina.

"So what now?" I ask after we had sat down.

"Well while you were asleep, Baras sent me a message on my datapad and transferred me some credits along as well. We're supposed to head onto a transport to Dromund Kaas six hours from now."

_"The Black Talon."_

"Shuttle ride not good enough for you?" I joked.

"Do you want to spend a week in that thing?" Vette grinned.

"And there's also the fact that I have to see Baras within three days or he'll have my hide. Who will make fun of him then?" Isaac smirked.

"Point. But what are we going to do for six hours?"

"I transferred 50% of the credits to you and Vette and split it evenly. Have fun shopping here. There's someone I have to meet here on Vaiken Spacedock so I won't be coming. Meet back here five hours from now."

With that, Isaac handed me a datapad and disappeared into the crowd effortlessly.

"What do you plan on buying?" Vette asked.

"Probably armor and perhaps better guns, seeing as how we'll be traveling with Isaac for awhile," I looked over at the Twi'lek and spied that her shock collar was gone. Keeping in character, I spoke, "What happened to your shock collar?"

"Isaac removed it during the shuttle ride. He's really a nice guy. Makes me wonder why and how he became Sith of all things."

"I hear ya." I nod.

"So... Let's go?"

I take a deep breath, "I'm hoping we can talk first."

"Talk? About what?"

"We are going to travel side-by-side for who knows how long. And if we're going to do that... I... I need to come clean."

Vette obviously knew it was important for me and leaned forward, "Yeah?"

This is it. The moment of truth. I can't continue to lie to Vette and Isaac of all people. They're my friends. They have to know about this. They _deserve_ it.

I take another deep breath and lowered my voice so no one around us would hear me, "Yeah. While I have the guts to do so. I'm... I'm from another universe. Where all of this happened in a video game. I know many things that has happened and will happen."

The Twi'lek burst out laughing. I can honestly say that I did not expect that. But I kept my serious face as she spoke to me, "Right. And I'm the Queen of Alderaan."

"I'm not joking. And I'm not crazy either because I can prove it, _Ce'na_."

Vette went dead still after that, "What? How... How do you-"

"That is your real name. And as a child, you were rescued by Nok Drayen and were friends to the point of being sisters with his daughter, Risha. I know this, because I've seen you saying it yourself in the game. You have a sister named Tiiva and you once worked as a hired assassin. Do I have to say anymore?"

She was silent for awhile, a blank look on her face. Finally, she spoke to me, "How did you get here? Where were you from?"

I smiled sadly, "I am from a planet called Earth. It's pre-spaceflight. There is a company there called Bioware. They created a game called Star Wars: The Old Republic, which I have very extensive knowledge of. You were one of the companion characters that followed a certain player class. As for how I got here, I have no idea. All I remember is having a very vivid dream, then I wound up on Korriban of all places. In a cage right next to you as you remember. My old life... My friends... My family... They're all gone. And I don't think I'll ever see them again."

"Everything fits then," Vette said softly, putting a hand over her mouth. "Your clothing... It's _ancient_. And... You say you can never see your family and friends ever again?"

"This game takes place long ago in a galaxy far far away from home."

"I'm sorry... No one, least of all you, deserves to be ripped away like that against your will."

I fold my hands over my eyes, silently weeping as Vette put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "My old life is gone. I... I need to move on. But, I thought that you deserve to know."

"Do you plan on telling Isaac this?"

"Not now... I will sometime soon though. Scariest part is... Isaac is the character that I mainly played as. And they are the same perfectly. Appearance, personality, you name it."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, it was broken by Vette,"Well, thanks for telling me. I can tell it was a difficult decision for you."

I nod in response.

"So what happens after we leave this place?"

"Well, we'll be going on a transport called the Black Talon, but we'll be forced by a Grand Moff named Kilran into attacking a Republic ship called the Brentaal Star. As far as I know, there's no other way other than the Black Talon that will allow us to reach Dromund Kaas within three days since we don't have our own ship." I look up.

"I guess we'll have to deal with that when the time comes," she patted me. "So... shopping?"

I had to smile at that, "You bet."

.

* * *

.

Well, shopping was a lot more fun than I expected it to be. Then again, the fact that I'm actually carrying money and the interesting items I see everywhere kind of helps. Me and Vette split up a few minutes ago. Heard her say something about a lekku buffer then she walked off.

I shook my head in amusement at how she would always mention that thing in-game before walking into a store with the things I was looking for. The sign was in Aurebesh, so I couldn't read it. Okay, I really need to learn this galaxy's alphabet along with Huttese soon... Unless of course, this galaxy has translator devices or something like that. God, I hope they do. I looked around and saw weapons on the wall, and on the display window, but otherwise no armor.

"Greetings, citizen. What brings you here today?" the shopkeeper spoke. I looked and saw he was a Imperial officer, down to the uniform and accent. Well, he seems friendly.

"Traveling with a Sith. Hoping to buy some armor and perhaps a better gun." I shrug.

The guy shook his head in amusement, "Well then, any ideas on what you want?"

"Something with decent protection, but not heavy to the point where I can't move around somewhat quickly."

"Hmm, I might have what you're looking for," he mused. "Wait here."

He disappeared into the back of the store. Huh, looks like all the armor is in the back. After a minute or two, he showed back with a pretty big metal box and opened it. I looked inside it to see how the armor looked like.

It looked flexible, but at the same time, had metal in certain areas. Guess this is medium armor. Huh, it looks like Imperial Agent Recruit PvP gear.

"Try it on. See if it fits you. Changing room is back there. Don't worry about the size, this thing is auto form-fitting." the man motioned.

I nodded and thanked him as I head into where he pointed at.

.

* * *

.

Okay... Getting the armor on was a real son of a bitch and I'm pretty sure twenty minutes passed before I finally figured out how to open it up, put it on myself, and reapply the seals. But, I got it on. I looked in a mirror and saw that I do look like a Agent in the game with Recruit gear without the helmet. I don't think I will get the helmet. That thing leaves your face wide open AND it's butt ugly.

I could feel this gear isn't very restricting. My speed would probably be comparable to me running wearing a heavy backpack.

"I think I'll take it." I grin.

The shopkeeper smirked, "Alright. Take a bag to put your old clothes in as well. What's up with that anyways? They're archaic."

"They belong to my father's, and before that, my father's father. I wear it because of that and since it looks nice." I shrugged.

"Ah, okay. Anyways, the armor is 5,000 credits, unless you want the helmet as well."

I shook my head at that. He shrugged, "Well, transfer it to account number 69835 then."

I nod and take out my datapad. It wasn't too different from a iPod Touch, but at the same time, it definitely wasn't the same. Quite shocking for me. I noted that there was a program specifically for credits and opened it up. It showed me my credit balance, which was sitting at 10,000. Vette probably has 10,000 as well. Isaac said he gave us half of his credits, so that means he originally had 40,000 total.

I clicked on a holobutton that depicted the word "Transfer" and a screen showing how many credits I'd like to transfer and to what account number and proceeded to punch in the number the shopkeeper told me, along with 5,000 credits and press "Send".

The shopkeeper checked his own datapad, nodded at receiving the credits, and turned back to me, "Anything else you want?"

"Do you have a better scattergun than what I have?" I ask, tossing my weapon at him.

He set it down and took to examining it while I went to put my old clothes away.

"BlasTech AK-32 Scattergun... Pretty basic. What are you looking for mainly?"

I thought for a moment before deciding, "Something that can hold more ammunition at a time and has more stopping power."

"Well today's your lucky day then. I just got a new shipment of these today."

He bent down to pick up a large box and set it on the counter. I stepped forward and looked inside after he opened it up. Inside was a bunch of scatterguns. They looked more mean and powerful than mine and not to mention, more advanced.

"Merr-Sonn Munitions KI-75 Eviscerating Scatterguns," the shopkeeper grinned. "Rugged and strong. Can carry six shots maximum, unless you purchase and install a mod sold somewhere else on the station that will allow you to carry seven, and can be carried either with one hand, or two hands. Has a ton of stopping power as well. Main downside however is the recoil. You look like you can handle it though."

I grinned as well.

"How much for one?" I ask.

"3,500 credits. Ammunition not included so you'll have to get your own."

"Won't be a problem."

With that, I transferred the credits into his account and he tossed one of the scatterguns at me in response.

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem kid. Good luck traveling with your Sith." he tipped his officer's cap at me.

.

* * *

.

Well, I got everything I wanted. 1,500 credits was more than enough to get me a working shield generator and restock my ammunition. Currently, I have 250 credits left. Talk about money spending.

Too bad shields here work differently than shields in first person shooter games like Halo. Instead of automatically recharging, I have to manually eject the power cell and shove another one in for it to work again. Fortunately, the shields can take a decent amount of hits before sputtering and fizzing out, leaving me open.

As for ammunition, I was now carrying eighteen shells, with another six in the gun, and had four power packs for each of my blaster pistols and five more for the shield generator. I could see some people walking by giving me stares. After all, I was armed to the teeth.

"Are you absolutely sure you're not trying to compensate for something?" a familiar voice spoke behind me, instantly causing my face to turn red.

"Vette..." I hissed playfully, putting on my best hurt expression before turning around slowly.

"Hey, come on, you know I'm joking." she shrugged.

At seeing my hurt expression, she sighed, "Ah, I'm sorry. It's just... the way I... am..."

She stopped talking as she looked at me. I was busy trying to stifling my laugh. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"You...!"

"I gotcha! I told you I'd get you back for that remark on Korriban." now I laughed.

Vette pouted, "Ugh. Okay, I'll admit that was somewhat well-played. How you holding up anyways?"

"I'm fine. Well as fine as one can be for one in my situation. I got everything I need so I'm heading back. You?"

She held up a intricate looking device that was slightly large than her hand in response, "Got the lekku buffer I wanted, so same thing."

"Huh, so that's what those things look like. You always did say you wanted to get your lekku buffed in... Well... You know."

The Twi'lek rolled her eyes, "Let's just get back, shall we?"

I nodded, and within ten minutes, we were back in our booth. Shopping took longer than I thought it would and Isaac showed up about an hour later after we got back, dressed in a completely new outfit. I realize it was the very same outfit I had him wore in the game before I got flung into this place. I managed to hide my shock and ask casually, "What's with the outfit?"

"Don't think you two were the only ones who spent credits," he chuckled. "Found this in one of the shops here. I like it. Oh, and I am apparently a Sith Marauder now."

He held up a second lightsaber for emphasis.

"I don't even want to know who you visited for that." I shook my head.

"Oh, and..."

He ignited both of his sabers, which were a blue color.

"What are you, a Jedi?" I laugh.

"Heh, no and I never will be. So, I see you bought some armor."

"Yeah. Things tend to blow up around a Sith. I'd rather not be unprotected when that happens." I grin. Isaac laughed in response.

"Got the nerfburgers." Vette returned, having went out to buy them all food.

"Thank you Vette." Isaac nodded politely as he took his own.

"What he said." I grabbed my own and began unwrapping it.

It turns out they weren't different from the burgers back at home, other than the type of meat used which came from nerfs instead of cows. God, these are delicious. Once we finished eating, we began to walk in the direction where the Black Talon will be. We were soon on board within fifteen minutes. I could see the ship was pretty empty of people other than Imperial officers and soldiers. Huh, are we the only passengers? I could see Lieutenant Sylas from the game speaking to that big Imperial lieutenant guy.

"Well tell the captain that I'll be back on the bridge as soon as I've done his errand." she spoke as we walked over. And so, the Black Talon flashpoint begins.

"Yes sir!" the man walked off.

Sylas turned to us, "Good to have you aboard. I'm Lieutenant Sylas, second-in-command of the Black Talon; we're your ride to Dromund Kaas."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Isaac nodded politely.

"Indeed. Welcome - it's not a comfortable ship, but as far as transports go, it does its job. On our present course, we should arrive at the capital within a day. Won't be any trouble. I should also add on the behalf of everyone - it's an honor to service the Sith and the Korriban Academy. Consider yourself our guest."

"Of course. Whatever you say." Isaac replied, bored, and most likely rolling his eyes. Too bad I can't see his expression with that helmet on his head.

Sylas must not have noticed his tone or chose to ignore it, "I won't keep you further. When we arrive in the Dromund system, I'll have you informed."

I chose to doze off at this point, seeing as how I already know what happens. Sylas and Isaac exchanged a few more words and the lieutenant soon walked away. Isaac motioned at us to follow him and we entered a nearby room with a droid inside. God, I hate that thing.

"Identity confirmed! Good day - I am advanced protocol unit NR-02. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter, and calumniation. I have a urgent message for you from my master. Please stand by for delivery."

"What makes you think I care what your master has to say?" Isaac addressed the droid coldly.

"I am certain you will be interested. Anyone traveling through Imperial space must listen to my master. This is unit NR-02 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the Black Talon."

A hologram appeared, and I could see Kilran. Well... Now I could see why people make fun of him. His scars were much more pronounced in real life. Gives me a vague reminder of Harvey Dent in the Dark Knight movie.

I shot Vette a knowing look, and she nodded in return.

"Well - so I am. And it seems you've brought me just the person I've been looking for. My name is Rycus Kilran. I'm commander of the Fifth Fleet, second to the Minister of War, and - my personal favorite - the so-called "Butcher of Coruscant." the Grand Moff introduced in a loud commanding voice that demanded respect. Unfortunately for him, I highly doubt he'll get any from me, Isaac, or Vette.

"Something wrong with the hologram? Or is your face supposed to look like that?" I smirk, stealing Isaac's line. I could hear Vette trying to stifle giggles while Isaac openly laughed.

Kilran kept his cool composure, even smirking as he turned to me, "The scars? They're an old gift from a Jedi friend. I barely notice them anymore."

With that, he turned to Isaac and I once again dozed off the conversation, thinking about how we'll get through this... Shit, I'm going to have to kill someone for the very first time in my life.

I barely notice Isaac and Kilran finish their conversation, with Isaac muttering, "Damn you, Kilran. Damn you for making me do this." under his breath and giving the droid a death glare.

My thoughts were cut off by a nudge from Vette, "Hey. Credit for your thoughts?"

"I'm probably going to have to kill someone for the very first time in my life today." I sigh.

She only had time to give me a reassuring look before Isaac motioned at us to follow him. We walked out of the conference room and into the hallway where the Imperial lieutenant was.

"Halt! My lord, this is a restricted area-Captain Orzik's command. You'll have to leave immediately."

"I suggest you back off before someone gets hurt." Isaac growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the lieutenant shook his head. "This is the command deck entry hatch. No one's allowed in until we reach our destination."

"Time is limited. We must proceed to the bridge immediately." NR-02 cut in.

"I'm stepping away. There's no need to be nervous." Isaac backed away.

"Our window to intercept the Brentaal Star is rapidly closing. Engaging expediency measures." NR-02 activated his computer console, causing Isaac to shoot him a withering glare as alarms sounded.

"Blasters out! Attack, attack!"

"I don't think so." Isaac called out and thrust out his hands, sending a powerful Force wave that scattered the four Imperials in front of him like bowling pins, incapacitating them.

I blink in surprise. Well, that wasn't doable in-game. Oh well, I'm not complaining.

"Both of you, stay behind me and keep up." the Sith apprentice ordered.

"What?" I ask, but Isaac has already ran off.

Me and Vette took off after him. I could see Isaac simply Force pushing any Imperial troops away that tried to stop us. NR-02 simply followed slowly behind us. It took us only a few minutes to reach the bridge due to our non-stop running. Oh, hello Orzik.

"All marines have been neutralized. Scanning for additional threats."

"What's going on? Sir..." a skinny looking man asked the captain.

Orzik held out his hand, "Stay calm, Ensign. Everyone stay calm."

"No threats found. The bridge is now secured." NR-02 announced.

"Call the med-bay, I want help for the injured - Now." Isaac ordered.

The droid nodded, "Acknowledged. Medical assistance will be properly rendered."

Orzik chose to cut in at this time, "I do appreciate that. I'm Captain Revinal Orzik; I'm pretty sure I know what this is about. For the record, I take complete responsibility for my actions."

"I understand, Captain. If nothing else, that should make it easier on the crew."

The Imperial officer smiled slightly at that before turning serious again, "I'm glad it's worth something. You're here because of the Moff, aren't you? He must want the Brentaal Star's passenger pretty badly. Or maybe he just hates me. The Black Talon would be destroyed chasing a battleship. I fought in the war before, and I'll do it again - but I don't do suicide missions."

"I'm not looking to make a martyr of anyone. We can complete this mission and survive." Isaac replied.

"He's right. We can do this," I chose to cut in, causing everyone to turn to me. "For one, we have the element of surprise. Second, Isaac over here only temporarily incapacitated your marines instead of blindly killing them so we'll have their help."

Isaac nodded and turned back to the Captain, "And also, we don't have a choice - those were Moff Kilran's instructions. So, if we're going to survive, we need to work together."

Realization seemed to dawn on Orzik, "I see, you're as much a victim here as I am, aren't you? Damn Kilran and his fleet. All right. I'm not ready to be branded as a traitor just yet. We'll get the general. I'm not sure how, but we'll get him."

"What you're doing is right. Don't doubt it." Isaac tried to reassure.

"I'll do my best to remember that."

With that, I disengaged from the conversation and checked my weapons to make sure they were ready to go. By the time I finished, we were already in hyperspace and within a few seconds, I could see the Brentaal Star, which opened fire immediately. Activity on the bridge surged as officers ran to locations, ensigns shouted out what was happening, and the captain himself was giving orders.

"Sir, three shuttles on an intercept course!" one of the ensigns informed.

"An assault party. We can't stop them from landing, but thankfully due to your mercy, we have sufficient defenses and manpower to repel them." Orzik spoke to Isaac.

"I'll go help them out regardless." Isaac nodded.

"This course of action is deemed advisable." NR-02 agreed.

"Vette, Henry. Come on." the Sith apprentice motioned.

We left the bridge and went down a turbolift. When it opened, we could see Imperial troops engaging Republic invaders. However, the main difference from the game was that there were much more Imperials here than there were in-game and they were pushing the Republic back.

Isaac drew his lightsabers and jumped at the nearest trooper and eviscerated him quickly before moving onto the next. Vette drew her own blasters, ducked into nearby cover, and shot at the troopers with her blasters that were farther away. I looked down at my own weapon, sighing, "Here I go, I guess..."

With that, I aimed my scattergun at the closest trooper who was distracted by a Imperial and opened fire, splattering the nearby wall with blood before I turned and aimed at another. Shit... I have a strong stomach so I can handle the gore, but... Crap, I just killed someone for fuck's sake.

I had no more time to think as a nearby Republic trooper took aim at me, forcing me to react. I ducked into a solid piece of cover and allowed the Imperial trooper next to me to dispatch him.

Within five minutes, all of the Republic forces in the area were dead. I had only killed about six or seven more troopers before Isaac ordered me and Vette to stay back and jumped into the bulk of their forces.

We reached the hangar with little difficulty due to backup from the marines around us and I could see Sergeant Boran and his squad from the game. They were heavily pinned down by suppressing fire from the Imperials and Isaac took the opportunity to jump into the fray and scatter them with the Force.

I felt a strong blaster round hit and fizz out my shields, startling me. I turn to see a Rodian taking aim at me and fired another shot, but I managed to dodge and it missed me by mere inches. I immediately dove into a piece of solid rubble for cover before I could be hit with another. I could see that Isaac was busy clashing blades with that Nautolan guy, and Vette was battling Boran himself. The droid was already hit by Imperial blaster fire and I could see that it would not last much longer.

The Rodian kept me pinned with suppressing fire, but I managed to eject the drained power cell in my belt that was powering my shield generator and shove another one into place. Feeling it charge back up, I ducked out of cover and fired my scattergun with both hands. That shopkeeper guy said this thing had much more recoil than my old weapon. I definitely cannot fire it one-handed.

Recoil was indeed much more powerful. My arms flung back, but fortunately it wasn't very far. I could see that I hit my target, as the Rodian started bleeding. The blast wasn't strong enough to kill as I was far away, but I wasted no time and fired another shot.

I turned away as the Rodian fell. The Republic presence in the area was nearing non-existence. Isaac had finished that Nautolan guy and tossed one of his lightsabers at Boran, decapitating him at the neck before calling it back.

I blinked in surprise, my mouth open. Isaac caught my gaze and turned towards me, "You'll catch flies like that, Henry."

I shut my mouth in response before opening it again to speak, "Back to the bridge?"

"Back to the bridge." he replied.

.

* * *

.

"Transmission coming in! Long-range... it's a message, but it's not from the Brentaal Star." a attractive female ensign spoke from her console.

"Put it through, ensign." Isaac replied.

I had dozed off through most of the conversation again, but I started paying attention again at this part. So, I get to meet Satele Shan for the first time.

Sure enough, her hologram popped up. She looked almost the same as she did in-game. Only difference really, was that she looked more realistic since this is real life after all. Even through a hologram, I felt like I could see a authoritative, strong aura around her. Makes me feel like an ant. If Isaac noticed it, he's choosing to ignore it.

"This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I am en route to your location with sixteen Republic cruisers. I am asking you to retreat before more lives are lost."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Isaac nodded.

Satele seemed startled by this and lost her composure. If only for a split-second. "I'm glad to hear a voice of reason. Let us end this conflict together. The Brentaal Star is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite."

Her expression turned more serious, "I just crippled three Imperial dreadnaughts. I don't wish to destroy you - the peace between Republic and Empire is fragile enough already."

"Tell the Brentaal Star to hand over the General. No one else needs to be hurt." Isaac replied.

The Jedi Grand Master shook her head, "The general has a role to play within the Republic. Incidents like this are happening all across the galaxy, but only because we let them. Leave the Brentaal Star to me. If you don't, then may the Force be with you - because the men and women aboard that ship can hold you off until we arrive. And you will be defeated."

"We'll see about that. End transmission." Isaac ordered.

"Affirmitive. Ending transmission." the female ensign from before typed in something, and Satele disappeared.

"Entering fighter range. The Brentaal Star is launching its first squadron." another ensign informed.

Orzik turned to us, "It's time for us to do the same. I assume you'll be leading the boarding party to go after the general?"

Isaac smirked. Or at least, I think he smirked. "Now you'll see what a Sith is capable of."

I chuckled at that and turned around to head to the hangar bay where the shuttle would be waiting. Within a few minutes, we were inside, flying towards the Brentaal Star. It was much bigger up close. No doubt the Republic would be waiting for us. That probably won't be a big deal for Isaac though. The shuttle landed inside a hangar bay and we got out.

Blaster fire erupted around us almost immediately and I saw about eighteen Republic troopers waiting for us. Several rounds managed to hit my shields and I staggered back as the Imperial troops that were in the shuttle ran around me and opened fire.

_"SHIT, IT WASN'T LIKE THIS IN THE GAME!" _my mind screamed.

I noticed there wasn't any cover available so I would have to improvise. The shuttle had a trapezoid design so I quickly climbed onto the top of it and crouched down before holstering my scattergun onto my back in favor of my dual pistols. Isaac had neglected safety and jumped into the fray like he usually did. Vette noticed me, and climbed up onto the shuttle as well.

"How you holding up?" she asked.

"Could be..." I fired several rounds at some Republic troopers who were trying to advance onto our position.. "... better. Watch out, trooper trying to flank us!"

"I see him." Vette nailed him with a perfect headshot.

I leaned back into cover, ejecting my depleted power cells for fresh ones, wincing as a heavy round impacted near us, probably from a assault cannon.

"How many are left?" I ask.

"Let's see..." Vette leaned out of cover. "... About twelve or so. We only have about a squad of six left though."

"Well, shit." I groan.

"Wait... Make that nine for them." Vette chuckled.

"What?"

The Twi'lek chose not to answer my question and instead pointed her finger out at the battle zone. I leaned out, and I could see Isaac giving them a hell of a time.

"Well... Uh... I'd make you a cup of tea, but Isaac would probably beat me up if we just left him there." I grin sheepishly.

Vette laughed, "Yeah he probably would. Come on."

Together, we leaned out of cover and opened fire with our weapons. The Republic troops were entirely focused on Isaac, who was busy deflecting blaster bolts with his twin sabers, giving me, Vette, and the remaining Imperials a opportunity to finish them off.

I climbed off the shuttle once they were all dead.

"Area secure, sir!" a Imperial trooper in red armor saluted Isaac.

"Your name, sergeant?" the Sith apprentice asked.

"Sergeant Ikrom, sir! What are your orders?"

"Stay here with your squad and keep the shuttle safe. We'll need a escape once we're finished on board this ship," Isaac ordered. "Henry, Vette. On me."

"Way ahead of you." I grin.

.

* * *

.

"Well," I holster my pistols for my scattergun. "I'm almost out of ammo."

Fortunately, I could tell that we're almost there since we're just one door away from facing Yadira. We had defeated Commander Fish-Guy whose name I couldn't bother to remember and that giant war droid. Needless to say, they were a pain in the ass. Fish-Guy actually almost managed to overwhelm us with brute strength and plasma mines until I managed to sneak behind him and dump my scattergun into his head.

As for the droid, me and Vette, embarrassingly, stayed in cover most of the time and allowed Isaac to deal with it. I mean, come on! That thing had machine guns, deflector shields, AND heavy armor plating! I might as well throw pebbles at it!

"Hey, there can't be anything worse than that droid back there." Vette cheerfully spoke.

I turned at her as if she was crazy, "Vette... It is never wise to tempt fate."

"What's there going to be? A Jedi?" Vette laughed.

I heard a grinding sound and could tell that Yadira was trying to keep us outside. Isaac shook his head and unleashed a powerful Force push, knocking the door away. We walked into the room and I could see Yadira.

"You just HAD to say something, didn't you?" I looked at Vette, though I was slightly amused.

"Um... Sorry?" she grinned sheepishly.

I chuckled, "Just so you know, I totally called it."

"Halt where you are," the pink Twi'lek drew her lightsaber. "I am Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the general, and you shall not pass."

Wow, I just realized she made a Lord of the Rings reference. Oh boy, this isn't going to be pretty.

"Surrender. Give me what I want, and your ship can survive." Isaac demanded.

Yadira stared back at us with fierce determination, "I cannot accept that. A Jedi does not surrender the innocent into the hands of evil. But I intend to drive you back - meter by meter, if need be. Just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire into the dark of the galaxy."

"So, there's no way we can settle this peacefully?" Isaac asked hopefully. Too bad he would be disappointed.

"No. Not anymore, I fear."

"Then I at least ask that you leave my companions out of this." Isaac pointed out.

The Jedi seemed startled and confused by this, "Why? What motivation do you have for protecting them?"

"Not all Sith are what you think they are."

Yadira turned her head towards me and Vette. Her eyes narrowed, but she closed them a second later, "Fine. As long as they do not interfere."

The Sith apprentice nodded and turned to us, "Both of you, stay back. You don't stand a chance. This is my fight."

"You'll get no argument from me."

I holstered my weapon and stepped back. Vette proceeded to do the same. When we were clear of the combatants, Isaac breathed deeply and closed the gap between them with a swift Force charge. He unleashed raw, powerful strikes, but Yadira repelled him with a precise, focused defense.

"You aren't going to win this. I swear it." Yadira growled as she riposted after parrying one of Isaac's strikes.

"That remains to be seen." Isaac retorted, raising his other lightsaber to deflect the counterattack, opening a hole in the Twi'lek's defenses and slammed his body weight into her, bruising her, and sending her back.

The Sith apprentice prepared to launch another assault, but Yadira surprised him by pulling him in with the Force. Shit, she must be charging up that powerful area attack.

Sure enough, she unleashed it before Isaac had time to react. The blast sent him flying into the air, landing about fifteen meters away from us.  
I winced as he impacted the ground. Damn, that look like it hurt.

Isaac got up just in time to deflecting a aerial slash from Yadira, the female Jedi having jumped at him with the Force. The Sith apprentice snarled, allowing the Dark Side to fuel his power. I could see red lightning flash across his body. As Yadira moved in for another attack, Isaac swung his arms and knocked her back with a Force wave before jumping in.

The Twi'lek once again put up a formidable defense, but Isaac unleashed a series of lightsaber attacks that completely overwhelmed it. The first strike left a searing cut on her face that would become a scar. The second sliced open part of her robe and singed the skin underneath and the third destroyed her weapon along with knocking her to the ground.

"Y-You," she coughed. "You've beaten me. What are you waiting for? Finish it, _Sith_."

Isaac looked down at her for a moment before sighing, "No. You are beaten. There is no need to kill you. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

With that, he smashed the pommel of his lightsaber into her face, knocking her out. I blink. Well, another break in canon, huh? Not that I'm complaining. I feel somewhat bad for her. After all, we never wanted to be here in the first place.

"Let's go." he spoke to us without turning his head.

The mood after that was pretty somber. Only a handful of Republic troops stood between us and the general. The three of us dispatched them all rather quickly. In the red light, I could see a fat man clutching his side with a hand. Blood seeped through his fingers and landed on the floor.

"You can put aside your weapons. I won't try to run. Besides, I doubt I'll make it to an escape pod without my intestines spilling out." he chuckled, but coughed immediately afterwards.

"How did you get injured?" Isaac asked.

The general coughed again before speaking, "Unlucky - caught in your ship's attack. I'm told the wound isn't fatal, but that doesn't help the pain. I was a general in the Imperial military service. Did they tell you that when they sent you here? Did they even know?"

"Why would you betray the Empire?"

The older man looked down with sorrow and regret, "If you knew what I knew, you'd understand. If you'd heard what both sides are plotting, you wouldn't be eager to restart this war. They're building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets; missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds - annihilate civilizations," he coughed up some blood before continuing. "It will be unlike anything the galaxy's seen since the Great Hyperspace War. And it's too late to stop it - the so-called peace is already lost."

"If that's true, why defect to the Republic?" Isaac pointed out.

"There's no place for me in the Empire anymore. I thought my last act might be to even the odds - create a stalemate. It doesn't seem to matter anymore."

I noticed some Imperial troopers walk up behind us. I'm sure the general noticed them too since he looked up at us.

"You have me, then. Me, my stomach full of blood and my implant full of cybernetic secrets and stolen plans. What will you do?"

"I'm going to bring you to my ship. From there, you will be transported to Dromund Kaas and taken into Imperial custody."

The general sighed, "Where I'll be tortured or executed, or - at best - placed in a cell for the rest of my life. Still, there's no where in the galaxy where I could truly hide. I will follow you."

Isaac nodded, and the Imperial troops placed handcuffs on him and led him away.

"We should get back to the Black Talon." I spoke.

"Yeah..."

.

* * *

.

We managed to get back to the ship just in time. I could see Republic cruisers drop out of hyperspace and head towards us. Fortunately, we jumped into lightspeed thirty seconds after I saw them.

"Well - the heroes of the day return." Orzik spoke, even smiling slightly.

"Welcome back, my lord." a ensign looked away from his console to greet us.

"My men will take the general to the brig. Congratulations. I never expected the mission to go off this cleanly." the captain continued.

Isaac smirked, "I'm touched by your enthusiasm."

"What's not to be pleased about? You spared my life and we eliminated an enemy of the Empire." Orzik put his hands behind his back.

NR-02 chose this time to speak up, "Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your report. Shall I put him through?"

"It's your command again. Make the call." Isaac shrugged.

"Put the Grand Moff through." the Imperial officer spoke immediately.

Kilran appeared seconds later.

"Well - how fortunate I could meet my friends aboard the Black Talon."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Friends? Really? No. Just... Hell no. You practically blackmailed us into this. Fuck you. You'll get what you deserve soon; in the Maelstrom prison.

My thoughts were cut off as Kilran continued, "The droid's been keeping me appraised of your work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?"

"There was a lot of bloodshed today, Kilran. I hope it was worth it." Isaac replied, practically growling in anger.

"Oh, I'm quite certain it was. Blood is cheap, after all. You should be proud. This is only one of many operations we're conducting across the galaxy; it's a new beginning to the war. The general was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had - a defector! - and you've snatched him from enemy hands. I'll remember this, and I'll make sure you're rewarded."

"There won't be a next time." Isaac growled openly.

"We'll see about that if the day comes, won't we?" Kilran narrowed his eyes. "But my words hardly matter. Soon you'll be joining us on the homeworld, and you can see for yourself what you've been fighting for. It should be inspiring. Enjoy the rest of your journey; Kilran out."

With that, he vanished.

"Resuming course to Dromund Kaas. We'll be there in eighteen hours." Sylas reported.

"Excellent, lieutenant," Orzik nodded and turned to us. "You should probably retire to the passenger quarters. I'm sure you're very tired."

"No kidding." I yawned.

"Sleep and a shower sounds nice right about now." Vette agreed.

Fifteen minutes later, I was in a nice bed, about to drift off into sleep. I could hear Isaac snoring on the bed next to me. As my eyes drooped, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm? Come in." I sighed.

The door opened to reveal Vette.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hey. So what's up?"

"Well, looks like you were right." she looked down.

"Of course I was right. Is there a reason you're saying this?" I sat up.

"Yeah actually. Didn't actually completely believe you until I saw Kilran," Vette looked up. "My past... Well... You could've gotten it from Imperial Intelligence or something."

"Thanks for the lack of faith in me." I rolled my eyes, amused, but I could see her remain serious.

"I feel bad for it. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry."

I sigh, "Vette, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're my friend."

I smiled for emphasis. The Twi'lek smiled back, "I watch your back, you watch mine?"

"Yeah... Now can I please exit reality for a bit?" I grin.

Vette laughed, "Sure. See you later."

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note: **** And that's that. This chapter took me quite awhile to write. But it's done. Up next is adventures on Dromund Kaas. Boy, that should be fun... Not... Maybe? **

**Anyways, leave a review please!**


	5. Arriving at the Planet of Gloom and Doom

**Author's Note:** **Well, real life hasn't cleared up like I was hoping it would and it doesn't help the fact that this chapter is long. But I managed to finally squeeze out part one of the adventures on Dromund Kaas. I was originally planning to put all of it into this chapter, but that would take a VERY long time to do. So, I'll be splitting it up into parts. As for the reviews asking for cameos from other classes, rest assured, they will appear in future planets and flashpoints. Not on Dromund Kaas though.  
**

**A planet full of Sith, rain, and dangerous jungles. What could _possibly_ go wrong with that combination?**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars: The Old Republic and its contents do not belong to me. They belong to Bioware/EA.  
**

.

* * *

.

As the Black Talon entered the Dromund system, I could see Dromund Kaas straight ahead from the bridge. Wow... From orbit it looks... Beautiful. Too bad there's a whole lot of bad stuff lying on the surface waiting for us.

"We've arrived at Dromund Kaas. Contacting Imperial Landing Control," Sylas reported as she typed into a nearby computer console. "Head to the shuttle in Hangar Bay 12. It'll take you down to the planet."

"Thanks for everything." I nod.

"Our pleasure." Sylas gave me a small smile.

I turned and left the bridge. Back at the guest quarters, I could still see Isaac sleeping; snoring loudly to be exact. Vette, however, had already woken up and was yawning her heart out.

"Sleep well?" I chuckle.

"What? We here already? And I was hoping to sleep longer." the Twi'lek moaned.

"Yeah we just got into the system. Speaking of which, I have to wake up the Sith-in-training here."

With that, I looked around for something suitable to what I had planned. Vette looked at me in slight confusion, "What are you looking for exactly?"

I grin, "Something that will make a lot of noise... Aha!"

I spy a spoon and a glass cup sitting on the table we ate dinner at last night before heading to bed and I grabbed it. I leaned down directly next to Isaac's snoring form. Up close, I could hear him muttering many different wisecracks against Baras. I chuckled, being a smartass to Baras was so much fun in-game after all.

The moment I started hitting the spoon repeatedly against the glass, creating a loud noise, Isaac woke up and practically jumped two feet in the air, completely startled.

"What the-... Who the-..."

I immediately started laughing at his reaction. From the corner of my eye, I could see Vette do the same. Isaac continued looking around, but not for long. His eyes settled on me, narrowed, but his expression soon changed to exasperation.

"... You are _incredibly _evil, you know that?" he sighed.

"It was totally worth it." I chuckle.

"If I was your normal Sith, you'd probably be dead by now." he said to me, amused.

"Yeah, but you're not. Though I treasure that fact every single day." I say.

He rolled his eyes at that, "Come on. Let's brush our teeth and get our stuff."

"I already brushed mine. Just here to grab my stuff. I'll meet you at Hangar Bay 12."

"Alright, see you soon," he shrugged.

I grabbed the only thing I had which was the bag my clothes were in. After I woke up and brushed my teeth, I had switched back on to the armor again. Granted, it's not as comfortable as my T-shirt and my jeans, but wearing that would only draw in attention and not to mention I don't think a T-shirt is good for stopping blaster bolts.

I checked my jean's pockets and I saw my iPod was still there and working. The battery was still pretty full, seeing as how I never used it before while I was here. It's definitely going to help me if I ever need to prove to anyone else besides Vette that I'm from another universe. I put it back inside and leave the guest quarters.

The hallways were practically scorched with blaster fire, and I could see Imperial marines, crewman, and engineers hard at work at repairing the damage in the battle against the Brentaal Star. I passed by them and entered the same elevator the three of us took to reach the hangar level. I punched in the number for Hangar Bay 12 and as the door opened, I saw it was the very same hangar where we fought Sergeant Boran and his squad.

"You there!"

I looked to my right and saw a Imperial pilot waving in my direction hoping to catch my attention.

"You one of the VIPs we're taking to Dromund Kaas?"

I nod, "That's right. The other two will be here soon."

"Affirmative, sir. Pilot Krozik, at your service. I'll be the one taking you down." he saluted.

"Carry on then," I chuckled at the formality.

"Yes sir." he wandered off towards the back of the shuttle, probably to make final checks or something like that.

Seeing as how nothing else awaited me, I entered the shuttle and found a seat where I could make myself comfortable. About fifteen uneventful minutes passed before Isaac and Vette appeared.

"What took you guys so long?" I yawn.

"Sithy Boy here wanted to say goodbye properly to the captain and the lieutenant." Vette rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we did technically hijack their ship." Isaac protested.

"Can we just get to Dromund Kaas first? Then we can argue." I laugh.

"Fine... But Isaac owes me a drink." Vette crossed her arms.

"Done." I grin.

"Do I get a say in this?" Isaac raised a hand.

"No." me and Vette reply at the same time.

He covered his face with his hand in response, "Why am I always outnumbered?"

.

* * *

.

"Thanks for the ride." I say to Krozik.

"Anytime sir. Good luck on Dromund Kaas. And keep on your toes. This planet can be pretty nasty sometimes." the pilot nodded.

"More like, all the time." I laugh.

Krozik laughed a bit in response, waved me goodbye, and the shuttle took off. I walked over to where Isaac was typing into a customs terminal of sorts, his helmet off. He finished just as I got there. I could see the brutality of this planet already. Around me, a Imperial soldier hit a civilian with the butt of his gun as he led him away. I looked away to see a skinny man in a hoodie wave at us with both of his arms, beckoning us to him.

"You're the ones, yes? Especially you," he pointed at Isaac. "You radiate power, my lord. I bow before you. I serve Lord Baras. He sent me to meet his new apprentice, and I made sure I was on time. I certainly did. Yes indeed."

"Ugh... more of this 'my lord' poodoo," Isaac sighed. "Baras should have met me himself."

"Oh, uh, it is not my place to question the master." the man looked down.

"Eh can't blame you there. Considering the fact that he could probably kill us with the snap of his fingers." I shrug.

"Yes, well, I'm just a slave who owes everything to Lord Baras. He said to introduce you all to Dromund Kaas, and I take that seriously." he looked up at us.

"Well... At least you have a strong survival instinct." Isaac remarked sarcastically.

He didn't notice the sarcasm, "Thank you, kind lord. I am very rarely referred to as strong. Lord Baras encouraged you to explore Kaas city before meeting him. When you're ready, meet him in his personal chambers. You, uh, will tell Lord Baras that I was good, yes? That I served well?"

Isaac sighed, "You did exactly as you were told."

"You have my thanks, gentle marauder." he spoke solemnly.

"I don't think Sith are ever gentle," I joke. "Not even Isaac here."

"Oh... Um... Of course. Well, I bow my head until you depart."

Isaac laughed gently, "Take care. I take my leave of you."

He walked off. I sent the man a small wave and followed Isaac. Once we were in the elevator, Vette said to Isaac, "Wow. You showed remarkable restraint with him."

Isaac turned to her as if she was insane, "And exactly why would that be so hard to believe?"

"Uh, no reason. Forget I said anything." Vette looked away elsewhere.

I laughed, "A whole lot of adventure probably awaits the three of us."

"I'll say," Isaac sighed. "It's probably going to be work, work, work with Baras. We're going to be here for awhile."

"Could be worse." I shrug.

"You're right about that." Isaac replied.

I turn to Isaac, "By the way, can we talk? When we reach somewhere private I mean."

Isaac nodded, "Sure."

The elevator stopped and we stepped out. Huge crowds of people were in the spaceport. The three of us gently pushed through towards the exit. Once we were there, I could see the jungles of Dromund Kaas.

"Well," I comment. "If this place wasn't so dangerous, I might say it's beautiful in its own way."

"In a creepy sort of way," Vette shuddered. "Welcome to Dromund Kaas. Where freedom goes to die, and legends are forced upon the galaxy."

"Stick close to me and don't wander off, both of you," Isaac ordered. "No doubt this jungle is filled with wild beasts."

I did as I was told and stuck close to him as we walked down the road. Not many people were walking down the road, but every single one we saw was armed. I unconsciously felt myself tighten my grip around my scattergun. We hadn't been walking long by the time we encountered a Imperial blockade in the road. Oh hi, Guard Kullin!

"Why are you blocking this road, soldier?" Isaac asked.

"When the speeders pulled off the line, some people tried to make it through the jungle. Head to Kaas City on foot," Kullin reported. "We had a few deaths. Some of them VIPs. Captain Tolto sent us out here to keep people out and poke around a bit, see what's out there."

"It's nice to see the Empire protecting its citizens." the Sith apprentice smiled.

"Yeah," Kullin nodded. "Some assignments are certainly better than others. Anyways, we managed to take some data readings and even some holos. The beasts out there are big. Nothing to mess with. Our runner is down a leg though. If you're headed back towards the spaceport, can you give the discs to Captain Tolto?"

"I can, and will," Isaac kept smiling. "Keep up the good work, men. Vette, Henry, stay here until I get back."

"All right." I leaned against the wall.

"Thank you." Kullin nodded his head.

With that, Isaac walked off.

"So, uh, your Sith Lord. Is he always like this?" Kullin asked us.

"Yup. He's definitely not your typical Sith." I reply.

"And that is certainly a good thing." Vette grinned.

"You're lucky then," Kullin sighed. "Be careful when you reach Kaas City. And try not to make an enemy of anyone."

"Nice to see you care." I joke.

"Well it's my assignment to protect any and all civilians," Kullin shrugged. "It's the reason I signed up to join the Empire in the first place. Hoped to do some good."

"That's a nice reason." Vette grinned.

"Yeah. Only thing I really need to watch my back around are Sith and Intelligence spooks." Kullin says.

"Intelligence spooks?" I ask.

"If you're deemed a threat to the Empire, Intelligence can just make you... _disappear_. In a nasty number of ways." the Imperial soldier winced.

"... I'm definitely being careful then." I shiver.

"At least we're with Sithy Boy back there." Vette indicated in the direction of the spaceport.

We talked for only about another minute or two before Isaac finally got back. I enjoyed talking to Kullin. Found out quite a bit about him. That guy did not get enough screen time in the game. Sad part is he was quite interesting. If only he could've become a companion. Oh well.

Traveling to Kaas City kept me on guard the entire time. Several times wild beasts would pop out hoping to devour us, but they were no match for a Sith apprentice, Twi'lek pirate, and guy with a shotgun. Still, they were damn big.

"Are we there yet?" Vette asked.

"You asked that fifteen minutes ago!" Isaac shouted back, annoyed.

"Guys, calm down. I think we're almost here." I say.

"And how would you know that?" the Twi'lek snapped.

I pointed upwards and Isaac and Vette looked in the direction I was pointing at. One of Kaas City's skyscrapers were in view and from the looks of it, it wasn't very far away.

"Told you." I grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hope the place has a good cantina." Vette sighed.

"Watch out! Gundark!" Isaac yelled, frantically pointing behind me.

I turned around just in time to see a very large gundark slam into the ground with all its weight, creating a shockwave that sent me into the air. I wasn't use to the feeling of being thrown like a ragdoll and my stomach felt like it wanted to throw up, but I managed to resist the urge. I landed hard on my back, groaning. Painfully, I raised my head a bit to see that Isaac had already leaped into action and Vette was blasting at its tough hide with her blasters.

The gundark roared as lightsaber and blaster bolts pierced its thick defenses, but it did not fall so easily. Isaac moved in closer, inflicting deep strikes, but much to our surprise, it kept going and and swung one of its meaty arms brutally at Isaac, knocking him hard into a tree. I winced as I heard a sickening crack come from the impact and Isaac fell to the ground unmoving.

"Shit." I mutter, trying to muster the strength to get up.

The large animal went after Vette, but the Twi'lek managed to nimbly dodge its clumsy swings over and over. Slowly, I got up, reaching for my scattergun. When it was back in my hands, I broke into a run and fired at its back over and over. The gundark howled in pain, changing its target to me, but I did not let up. I soon heard the familiar click that indicated my scattergun was out of ammo, but I wasted no time and instead threw it at the animal, briefly stunning it and giving me time to draw my two pistols.

I fired at it over and over until the cells finally went dry. The gundark slowly stumbled towards me, and just when I thought it would attack me, it fell to the ground dead.

"Phew," Vette sighed. "Thanks for the save. I think that was an elder gundark. Nothing else could be that big as far as I know."

"No problem, but I think Isaac could use some help." I indicated at his unconscious form.

"We need to get to Kaas City now." Vette said.

"Yeah. Come on," I picked up my scattergun, holstered it onto the magnetic clamp on the back of my armor, grabbed my bag, and flung Isaac's right arm over my left shoulder. "Grab his other side, will you?"

She nodded and did the same to his left arm. We broke off into a slow jog, unable to fully run due to Isaac's form hampering us. Thankfully, we encountered no more beasts and we finally reached the entrance to Kaas City. It was different than what I remembered. Guards patrolled the entrance and it took us a bit to get inside as they were suspicious of us, but they agreed to render medical assistance to Isaac. The gundark's blow had fractured Isaac's lower back, but a few injections of kolto got him up.

"Remind me never to underestimate anything again." Isaac muttered.

"Never underestimate anything again." I joke.

"I still need identification!" the Imperial soldier in charge of security spoke.

"I am the apprentice of Darth Baras. He is expecting me here. Now let us in." Isaac growled.

"My lord, I'm sorry, but even Sith need a form of identification other than words." the soldier replied stoically, but I could tell he was a bit scared.

The Sith apprentice looked like he was about to strike him down, but I saw him close his eyes and calm down a bit. When he opened them, he waved his hand, "I don't need identification. I can come in."

"You don't need identification. You can come in." the guard said monotonously. I resist the urge to burst out laughing at the mind trick.

"Thank you soldier. Keep up the good work." Isaac smirked.

We passed by the Imperial soldiers and I was finally able to see the glory of Kaas City. It was _beautiful_. A full city in the jungles. I looked around. Hundreds of people walked the streets, perhaps even thousands. The Citadel loomed in the distance, its majestic spire the highest in the city.

"I'm a city girl, but there's something about this place that rubs me wrong." Vette commented.

"Probably all the Sith. But still, this place is amazing." I say, not taking my eyes off the various skyscrapers.

"Come on. We need to get a place to stay in for as long as we're here. I'll get us some lodging in the Nexus Room Cantina." Isaac motioned his head to a nearby building with flashing lights and letters in Aurebesh. It was humungous. Granted, it wasn't a skyscraper, but it was definitely a sight to see.

"You'll get no argument from me." I shrug and follow him, edging through the crowd. I could see many different types of people. Regular civilians, Sith lords, Imperial soldiers, you name it. They were all here. We entered the cantina and I could see lots of activity inside. Heck, some of the people were Sith. Guess Sith like to party too.

We pushed through the crowd and Isaac spoke to the bartender. I couldn't hear the words over the loud music, laughs, and chatter, but the man nodded and handed Isaac a keycard of sorts. He motioned at us to follow and we walked towards a elevator that took us to a level with many doors. We entered one with a sign over it, with numbers or words in Aurebesh. Thankfully, it was only the fifth door on the right from the elevator so I wouldn't need to remember the sign.

"Well, this will home sweet home for awhile." Isaac said once we were inside.

The room was comfy and pretty big. There were three beds near the wall and a holoTV of sorts were opposite of it. A window granted us a view of Kaas City.

"I am going to take a nice long shower." Vette announced.

"Ladies first, as always." I smile.

She chuckled, went into the bathroom and locked the door. Isaac turned to me, "You said you wanted to talk?"

I blink, "Huh?"

"At the spaceport. You said you wanted to talk when we reached somewhere private."

"Yeah," I mutter. Well, time to reveal my origins again. After all, I don't want to keep lying to one of the only people I can consider a friend in this universe.

Slowly, I let out a deep breath, "Isaac, we are going to travel for who knows how long. And if we're going to do that, I have to reveal the truth of who I am."

Isaac raised a hand, "You don't have to do this if its hard for you."

"It's harder to lie." I chuckle bitterly. "I'm... I'm from another universe. Where all of this takes place in a video game. And I played the game for a very long time which makes me very knowledgeable about it."

The Sith apprentice narrowed his eyes, "And you thought it was important to keep this from me?"

"I didn't know whether to trust you or not, given the reputation of Sith," I sigh, doing my best to keep calm. "It's why I'm revealing it now. Because I feel I can trust you, having seen how you are."

Isaac was silent, contemplating. After a minute of silence, he let out a deep breath before speaking, "If you're from another universe, how did you get here?"

"I have no idea. All I know is I went to sleep one night, had a weird dream, and then the next day I winded up in a cage next to Vette."

"What knowledge do you have? You better not be lying either." Isaac asked.

"I know what's only in my memory. I know a lot, but not everything. You want proof? Remember Klemral?" I look into the Sith's eyes.

"Yes. What about him?" Isaac crossed his arms, speaking warily.

"Darth Baras gave you and other acolytes a trial. You were to retrieve shards from the Tomb of Tulak Hord. You got them, Klemral didn't, he tried to kill you for them, but you beat him, spared him, and gave him yours, and went back to get some more." I pace back and forth.

His jaw dropped, "How... How do you-"

"Because you were one of the different player characters," I stop pacing. "The player could choose what decisions to make. I played you. As a good guy."

"So is this all a game to you? And do you think I'm not real?" Isaac glowered dangerously.

"No! This is no game to me! And I think you're definitely real." I raised my voice.

"Oh really? I could say-"

"THIS IS NOT A GAME FOR ME!" I interrupt, finally breaking into anger and outrage. "I never thought this universe would be real, but it is! And I've accepted that! Hell, the reason I'm even speaking about this now is because I want _to help you_! I have NOTHING left! My family? My old life? They're gone!"

Isaac stopped speaking for a moment and looked at me, shocked, "You... You say you lost your family?"

I fume deeply, "I got taken away from home and landed in a galaxy far away with no way to get back. My old life? Gone. I have nothing now. Hell, the only thing I have left from that world is this."

I rummage through the bag containing my clothes and take the iPod out of my jeans. Turning it on, I handed it to Isaac. He gasped, "This is ancient!"

"Yeah? Well in my world, that thing was pretty advanced," I cross my arms. "That's the only thing I have left from Earth."

"Earth? That place is a legend. You're saying you're from there?"

"Yeah." I sigh.

"How exactly do you intend to help me with your... knowledge?" Isaac asked, handing the iPod back to me.

"Change the future for the better. Or at least try to. I'm hoping it actually works. You're going to have to go through a ton of crap, but... I think I can find a away to avoid some of it. We'll have to deal with it when the time comes though."

"Can you tell me what happens to me in the future? At the very end?" Isaac said.

I think about it for a moment before finally replying, "On one condition. Vette already knows about me and she's promised to keep it a secret. I want you to do the same. And don't speak of it unless we're in private, like here. I don't want my knowledge getting into the wrong hands."

"I can agree to that easily enough." the Sith apprentice nodded.

"You become the Emperor's Wrath." I reply.

Isaac gasped, "Me? Why me?"

"I can't go into details. All I can say is that you become the Emperor's Wrath eventually."

He was about to say something more, but he was cut off by the sound of a door opening and Vette stepped out.

"That was great. You two have fun deciding who will go first in there," she grinned, but it faded when she saw both of us with serious expressions. "What is it?"

"He told me about his... origins." Isaac pointed at me.

"So that's whats up." Vette muttered.

"I don't want to keep lying. At least, not to you two. And there's no point in having this knowledge if I can't even use it." I sigh.

"Look, just... We'll worry about this some other time. For now, just get a shower and head to bed. We see Baras tomorrow." Isaac rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah..." I look down.

.

* * *

.

"Oh great... Another dream." I sigh.

I walked around in the unending darkness. Immediately after I felt myself fall asleep, I ended up in here of all places again.

"I wonder if I'll be back home once this dream ends." I muse.

_"I am sorry, but that is not the case."_

"What the-" I turn around, but see no one there. I'm about to turn back and keep walking when a flash of light blinded me and when it ended, I saw the mysterious black hooded figure from the dream that brought me here in the first place.

"YOU!" I curl my fists in anger.

The figure spoke in a hoarse, but echoing voice. As if a thousand people were speaking the same thing at once. "Yes,_ it is I. I never wanted to do this, but if I don't, then the galaxy pays the price."_

"You better have a DAMN good reason for bringing me here!" I point accusingly at him, my patience fading very quickly.

_"You know about the Sith Emperor, yes?"_ the figure spoke. _"I brought you here to stop him."_

"Why me?" I ask, still angry. "Why not bring some super-powered video game character like Alex Mercer or even bring a weapon like the Infinity Blade here to kill him?"

_"The Emperor cannot be killed conveniently. I brought you here because you are unique. Your knowledge. It can tip the very balance of the galaxy. Used properly, it can be greater than any weapon I can think of. Revealing your origins to the young ones was reckless and dangerous."_

"I'm not going to lie to them. If I do, how can they trust me when... _i__f _the time comes?"

_"Fair enough, you have a point. But do not reveal your knowledge so freely. I can only talk to you in here. Dreams."_

"Why?"

_"The Force is the only way I can communicate with someone and dreams are a powerful link to it. Unfortunately, I am too weak to manifest myself in person, nor do I wish to accidentally reveal my existence. Bringing you here drained me greatly of my power. And your dimension was the only one I could visit at the time. The only one stable enough. The energies of the others are too... chaotic. If I were to visit them and try to bring someone from there to here, I would most likely kill myself in the process. I cannot die yet. I must see this to the end."_

"Can't believe you flung me here with nothing to help me but my iPod and clothes. Nothing to help me survive." I curse.

_"There is... one thing... I can_ _do to help."_

The figure reached out his hand and a purple light emanated from it. I felt my head go wild with pain, feeling as if a thousand needles were jabbing into it. I clutched my head and fell to the ground. The pain slowly faded, but I was pissed.

"What the hell did you just do?" I yell.

_"I gave you something to help you. Your mind is invaluable and must be protected. Your thoughts are shielded from probing, whether it be from the Force or technology. You will also be immune to Force powers that affect the mind. Not even the Emperor will be able to touch it. Just don't say anything to compromise what you have."_

"You seem to know a lot of crap," I mutter, shaking my head. "Why exactly is the Emperor so dangerous?"

_"You already know. But I will say it. The Emperor is fearful. He is afraid of death and feels like a cornered animal because of it. And a cornered enemy can often be the most dangerous. In order to conquer this fear, he plans to devour the galaxy and transcend life itself."_ the figure explained.

"So in short, he's batshit crazy." I sigh.

_"A blunt way of putting it. I will put it in... Earth terms. Think of the Force as a healthy human body. Think of the Emperor as a cancerous tumor. Slowly, he will grow and consume the body. He does not use the Force, he feeds on it. A parasite."_

"Isn't the Hero of Tython destined to kill him?" I ask.

_"Yes, but I have not found him or her yet. And the Hero will not be able to fight the Emperor alone. No one can. I-"  
_

The figure stopped mid-sentence and looked around.

"What?" I nudged him.

_"We will have to speak another time. It is morning already. Your friends are attempting to wake you up."_

With that, he vanished.

"I still have questions! Come back here!" I yelled to no avail.

A second later, I felt a shower of white light wash over me and I was pulled back into reality.

.

* * *

.

"Kid, wake up. Kriff, what the heck does it take to wake you up?" I heard Isaac curse all the while nudging my form repeatedly.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." I yawn, shoving his hand away.

"About time," Isaac muttered. "Come on. Baras wants us to meet him in an hour. Meet me outside the building where we came in when you're ready."

Having given instructions, he turned and left the room.

"Morning." Vette smiled.

"Morning," I groan in exhaustion. "Hope you slept well. Unlike me."

"Bad dream?"

"You could say that."

"Well, I'll be waiting with Isaac for you. Don't take too long." Vette chuckled.

I laid down in the bed for another minute or two, sighing. I suppose I'll tell them about the dream some other time. I got up off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I was clean and dressed in my armor. I decided to leave my clothes in the room and got onto the elevator. When I walked outside, I could see it was still dark, but there were less people. I guess this is morning for Dromund Kaas.

I saw Isaac waving at me and I hurried over. Wordlessly, we walked towards the Citadel. Unlike the game, there were no taxi droids and instead, huge bridges linked the area to the Citadel. We walked into the Sith Enclave and I could see all manners of Sith walking about. I instinctively stuck close to Isaac, who seemed to know where to go.

"Wow. Nice lights," Vette commented. "Walk in here and get an instant headache."

"I feel so out of place right now..." I mutter.

We made it through the central room and walked into a chamber that ended with an office. I could see Darth Baras waiting for us. As we approached, I felt a chill run down my spine. I shudder. I definitely do not want to find out what the Dark Side is capable of in real life.

"Not a minute too soon. Your timing is impeccable." Baras uncrossed his arms.

"Did it just get considerably colder?" Vette asked fearfully.

"It did. You're not imagining things." I reply, my voice shaking slightly.

Baras ignored us, addressing Isaac, "I see you decided to keep the slave and the youngster. I hope they amuse you. I trust you've had time to acquaint with the environment. Did my minion point you in the right direction?"

The Sith apprentice scoffed, "His pointer finger was a bit twitchy."

"A by-product of his continuous fear, but it does help keep him in line," Baras dismissed his words with a wave of his hand. "Now, onto your responsibilities. They will mandate contact with my various minions. Meet my directives, and you may do as you will to the people you encounter. Adversary, or ally."

"I work best when unrestrained." Isaac crossed his arms.

"A lightsaber can only go so far, apprentice," Baras lectured, putting his arms behind his back and paced back and forth. "A Sith Master's most powerful weapon in his arsenal is information. I have managed to painstakingly build a network of spies and operatives imbedded throughout the Sith, Jedi, and Republic alike. My eyes, fingers, and ears are everywhere."

I felt another chill run down by back at his words. I pray he doesn't know where I'm really from.

Isaac looked intrigued, "You have spies within the Jedi Order?"

"Yes. They are completely undetected and I wish for it to remain that way."

"So what will be my role? A finger? A eye? Or a ear?" Isaac asked.

"None," Baras stopped pacing. "You are to be my enforcer. You will protect my interests, intimidate my rivals, and destroy my enemies. And now, it is time for you to begin. A military starship is landing at the Kaas City Cargo Port. It is delivering a vitally important prisoner to me. You will go and meet Commander Lanklyn. Make sure he and his men successfully bring the prisoner to me."

"If you're sending me, then you definitely must be expecting trouble." Isaac smirked a bit.

"We must always assume someone is plotting against us. Especially when the stakes are high," Baras replied. "Now go. You are dismissed."

Isaac nodded, and we turned to leave.

"Thank the Force we're out of there." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"I second that. Place gives me the creeps." Vette hugged herself.

"Time to get to work. Hope you two can keep up." Isaac said as we walked.

"So long as we're not dealing with Sith yet, I think I'll be fine." I mutter.

We left the Citadel and Isaac downloaded a map of Kaas City at a nearby public terminal into his datapad. The cargo port was right by some giant Sith monument. We walked in and took an elevator to another level. A vast hallway awaited us once we stepped off. There were a few people here and there. Dock workers or something like that most likely. We ignored them and kept walking. As we rounded the corner, I could see the starship and already hear the commander.

"Alright men, let's hurry up and get this package to its owner." Lanklyn spoke, his back towards us.

We approached him without saying a word until Vette finally broke the silence.

"Hey. Captain Oblivious. Boo!"

He turned around startled, seeing me, Vette, and Isaac standing there.

"Woah, uh, I- I didn't see you enter. Lord Baras didn't need to send a welcoming party." the officer stammered.

"Obviously, Lord Baras feels otherwise if he sent us." I crossed my arms in amusement.

"My men and I have performed much more dangerous duties for Lord Baras." he frowned, but he then noticed Isaac.

"Um, my lord," Lanklyn coughed nervously in respect. "The prisoner is frozen in carbonite, and this is friendly territory. Surely we're safe here."

'There is no such thing as friendly territory." the Sith apprentice scoffed.

"No offense, my lord; that brand of paranoia may work for Lord Baras, but I don't subscribe to it." Lanklyn's frown grew a bit.

"Personally, I agree. It's unfortunate, but we must humor the old man." Isaac frowned as well.

"Glad to see another sensible being here," the officer said to him. "Let's get this oversized piece of ice to your master."

He motioned his hand, giving out a silent order. The two troopers beside him nodded and walked over to the slab of carbonite behind Lanklyn. So... That's what carbonite looks like in real life. I could see the outline of a man frozen in a grayish-white substance on a block.

"Something's not right here." Isaac spoke suddenly while looking around, breaking my thoughts.

"What?" I blink.

"Look." he motioned towards where he was looking at.

I did so and I could see armed men walking towards us. They were dressed in a manner that definitely did not belong to the Imperial military and I instantly recognized them as thugs. Their leader was a skinny man who was taller than Vette, but shorter than me and Isaac.

"Not so fast," he scowled. "My master ordered that block of ice. So, step away from the carbonite man and no one ends up in a grave."

"This is a private party." Isaac sneered.

The man wasn't amused. "Then consider it crashed." he aimed his blaster at Isaac's chest. Me and Vette instinctively drew our weapons in response, readying them. The thug's blaster briefly shifted to me, and then Vette, before going back to Isaac, who hadn't drawn his lightsabers yet, though he held them in his hands with his fingers near the buttons.

"I'm here to relieve you of this burden," he growled. "Whether or not you leave with your lives is up to you."

Before any of us could reply, however, a door to the side of us opened and more thugs came out. Their leader was a giant fat alien brute. Granted, he's not as fat as a Hutt, but he's fat enough to make Baras look like a pro athlete in comparison.

"Lookie lookie," the slobbering alien sneered. "If it ain't Slestack. Your master be wanting frozen man too, huh? Too bad for you, IT MINE!"

"You two know each other?" Isaac asked 'Slestack', his voice dripping with amusement.

"To know TuMarr, is to hate TuMarr." the skinny man winced.

"That go true for you too, Slestack. If you no leave, this be like killing two stones with one bird." the Houk rumbled.

I struggled not to laugh at his words. Oh God, it's taking me so much effort... not... to... laugh... I don't think I can stop myself.

Fortunately, I was saved by the timely wincing voice of Commander Lanklyn speaking to Isaac, "I'll never doubt Lord Baras again. What do we do?"

"These gents look like they can be reasonable. Let's reason." the Sith pointed out.

Slestack scowled, "TuMarr and his men can't even spell reasonable!"

"All me got to spell is kill! K-Y-Y-Y-L!" TuMarr retorted.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and the laughter I held in burst out like a flood. I barely managed to keep my weapon up as I laughed. Everyone looked at me as if I was insane. From the corner of my eye, I could see Vette facepalming.

"I'm sorry! I don't think I've ever met anyone this dumb in my entire life!" I managed to speak through my tears of laughter.

Everything was silent after that. You could hear crickets chirp if there were any.

"You know... I kind of have to agree with you there." Vette chuckled.

Isaac sighed in exasperation, and drew all the attention to him with a loud clear voice to TuMarr, "So you can spell it. Now prove you can do it."

"Yeaaah," TuMarr growled, readying a grenade. "We prove it to you, Sith. We kill Slestack, then we do job."

"This Sith will kill you afterwards!" Slestack protested. "How about we kill the Sith first, THEN kill each other."

"I have better idea, Slestack! How about we play wishbone with the talking Sith! Bigger half get spoils after!" the large alien proposed.

"A truce, then," the thug mused before turning to us. "You stood a chance against one set of us, Sith. But even a master Force user can't beat these odds."

Shit, I think he's right. We're heavily outnumbered here. Even more so now that they're united against us. Crap, think think think!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND EAT YOU ALL RAW!" Isaac exploded.

I flinch and blink in utter shock and surprise at his words. Everyone else had a pretty similar reaction.

"Eat me? Me hear right? This Sith say he eat me!" TuMarr asked Slestack while pointing frantically at Isaac.

"Yes, I heard that as well. Do you mean to eat us if you kill us?" the skinny thug turned to us.

"And then pick my teeth with your bones!" Isaac growled, a wide, predatory grin on his face that replaced his kind features. It made him look like a demon from Hell in a human's skin. I almost didn't notice myself gulp.

"Well, uh, I don't know about my brutish counterpart, but I yield to you Sith!" Slestack backed up slowly before running away. His men followed shortly afterwards.

"Me not want to be breakfast either. We leave, boys!" TuMarr began to walk away with his own thugs.

"A wise choice, both of you." Isaac's predator features disappeared to be replaced by a smirk.

"It's a day of firsts, then," Slestack turned his head back towards us briefly. "A merciful Sith, and TuMarr being called wise."

"That true," the Houk mused. "What it mean, "wise"?"

"I'll explain it to you later, brute." Slestack hissed.

Once they were gone, Lanklyn turned to Isaac, "My Lord, I... Well done. I can't believe they bought a bluff like that. They really thought you would eat them."

"Violence is not always the answer." he replied seriously.

"Well, you are certainly more versatile than the average Sith, my lord," the commander had a small smile on his face. "We can take care of things from here. Thank you for your help."

The Sith apprentice gave his usual nod, and we turned to leave.

"You know, if we weren't in danger of being blasted to death, I probably would've laughed with you at the ridiculousness of that alien's words." Isaac said to me once we were outside.

"It actually took me quite a bit of effort to not laugh." Vette spoke up.

"Lucky you then," I shake my head in amusement. "It took all my effort to not laugh and then that big guy had to go be even more ridiculous."

"Enjoy these moments while you can. I'm sure they'll be rare in our line of work," Isaac advised, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Come on. Baras is waiting for us."

"Right behind you." I smile.

.

* * *

.

**Author's Notes: **** And that's that for this chapter. It'll probably take another 1-2 chapters for us of this length or more to finally get off this gloomy planet of doom. Oh, and just for kicks, I created a Codex entry for myself as if I was a companion character in the actual game.  
**

**Henry C**** (Sith Warrior)  
**

**Born on a planet called Earth far far away, Henry was pulled away from his home and arrived in the galaxy under unknown circumstances... And with the means to prove it. The knowledge his brain holds can be the key to tipping the balance of the galaxy toward whoever he supports. Henry knows this, and he has only revealed his knowledge to those he knows he can trust.  
**

**Despite lacking experience with a blaster, that is changing quickly as he travels across the galaxy, and coupled with his uncanny knowledge, he can be a much more deadly opponent that one anticipates at first glance.  
**

**Likes: Being funny, morally correct choices, kindness  
**

**Dislikes: Cruelty, killing innocents, unnecessary fighting  
**

**Primary Stat: Aim  
**

**Secondary Stat: Endurance  
**

**Primary Weapon: Scattergun or Blaster Rifle  
**

**Secondary Weapon: Blaster Pistol  
**

**As always, please leave a review! :)  
**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **** I hate updating stories with nothing but a note, but I feel its the best way to inform readers of a development should something happen. And unfortunately, something did happen to me. Thing is, I've finally gotten a part-time job with a Kroger near my house. I'll be working about five days a week, and much of my free time is going to be spent preparing for my upcoming school year. **

**So what this means for you guys is updates will become near non-existant for the time being. Story is technically going to be on hiatus. I'll still be working on the next chapter, but that's only going to be during any remaining free time I can find and updates are only going to resume once I finally sort out a schedule and make sure I have enough time to work on this routinely.  
**

**So until then, I'll see you guys. :(  
**


End file.
